The Second Wind
by SkyBlueSw
Summary: Scarlett wakes to find herself 16 again with a chance to change things.


The Second Wind   
  
I wrote this story last year and it's title was The Second Wind since then I did call it for awhile A Second Wind but after go back and seeing the first title I decided to change it back. So yes this is the same story A.S.W . I love feedback so please reply and let me know what you think of this story.  
  
Sw  
  
A/N I own nothing of Gone with the Wind and am making no money on this story. It's just for fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This story begins with the end of GWTW.   
  
  
  
"I'll think of it all tomorrow, at Tara. I can stand it then. Tomorrow, I'll think of some way to get him back. After all, tomorrow is another day."   
  
----------------------------  
  
  
  
After saying this Scarlett closed her eyes for a brief second then she heard a voice calling to her one she knew but also found to be impossible to be real.   
  
"Miss Scarlett, ya best be wakin up. If ya don't wanna be missing the barbecue." Mammy said carrying a tray full of food.   
  
  
  
Scarlett batted her eyes then closed them all together, expecting when she opened them again this hallucination would be gone. Twelve years had past since this dreadful day when Ashley had rebuffed her and she had become engaged to Charles.   
  
  
  
But once more when her eyes opened Scarlett saw her bedroom at Tara looking as it is did back then. 'No this can't be' Scarlett thought, frightened out of her wits end. As the sunshine came in through the window, Scarlett felt a shiver ran down her body.   
  
  
  
It had all been a dream, Rhett Butler wasn't real. Her love for him impossible, he didn't exist. Shaking her head Scarlett vividly remember the way Rhett's kisses had made her feel. That couldn't have been a dream, because she had never imagine or thought possible such passion.   
  
  
  
"Miss Scarlett is yous are right?" Mammy asked, worried by Scarlett's weird behavior.   
  
  
  
'This couldn't be real' was all Scarlett thought over and over. She must have fainted and hit her head. That had to be it she was in a coma and this was all a dream. Rhett was real, Scarlett knew this beyond a doubt. So knowing this, Scarlett decided to play along with this whatever it was when she saw the worried look on Mammy's face.   
  
  
  
"I'm fine Mammy I just had a bad dream that's all." Scarlett said, pulling her covers back and looking over the tray of food Mammy had brought with her. Scarlett felt hungry and thinking back, realized she hadn't eaten anything for a good day. But this being a dream, that food on the tray wasn't going to fill her any. Oh how she wished it would though.   
  
  
  
"Poor chid why don't ya tell me all bout it?" Mammy asked. Scarlett had to think back for a second as to what she was referring too, and then remember about her nightmare explanation. Scarlett smiled, and for a moment felt like that sixteen-year-old girl she was supposed to be instead of a 28-year-old mother of three children, one of which was dead.   
  
  
  
"Mammy it was awful. I was married to this wonderful man. Only I never loved him. Just when I realized I did, he left me." Scarlett stated, leaving out all the parts about her other husbands.   
  
  
  
"That's just a nightmare chid." Mammy said as she took hold of Scarlett dress. If they didn't hurry, Miss Scarlett would miss the barbecue.   
  
Scarlett was lost in thoughts at how simple here life had been at this age. All she need ever do was bat her eyes and boys did anything she asked. Scarlett hoped she would awake soon. She had no desire to relive that awful day at Twelve Oaks again.   
  
The only bright spot about this day was being the fact she had meet Rhett. Hopefully this living nightmare would end before she had to go through her whole life again.   
  
  
  
Mammy had left Scarlett with no time to eat.   
  
'If eating make believe food could be called eating.' Scarlett thought. Scarlett just stood back and let Mammy do all the work. Confusion was written on Scarlett's face as the strays were cutting into her side. 'They shouldn't hurt this is a dream' then a light went off in Scarlett's head of course. she had strays on. that's why they hurt. She was of course dressed when she fainted or whatever it was she did.   
  
"Ain't ya gonna eat Miss Scarlett?" Mammy asked, finishing buttoning Scarlett's dress.   
  
  
  
Scarlett turned and smiled kindly at Mammy, a smile Mammy had never seen on her lambs face before.   
  
  
  
"I just don't know if I could eat a bite Mammy." Scarlett replied, not wanting to fight with her about this again. Make believe food wasn't something Scarlett wanted to eat when she was so hungry she could eat a horse.   
  
  
  
"Yous best be eating now Miss Scarlett, so ya won't eat like a field hand at the Wilkes." Mammy said, thinking she was up to Scarlett's tricks.   
  
Scarlett shook her head and quietly whined, "I won't be eating at the barbecue either. I'm just not hungry that's all Mammy." She stated, hoping Mammy hadn't caught her eyeing the tray. Even if this Mammy was a dream one Scarlett knew she could make her eat if she forced the issue.   
  
  
  
"Now Miss Scarlett I won't have ya goin to the Wilkes starved." Mammy said, then picked up the tray once more.   
  
  
  
Scarlett could smell the eggs and toast and longed to taste them as well. But this was a dream and even if she was smelling them, which made no sense at all, there was no way she could eat them. This dream seemed so real they way the dress felt against her fingers as if it were real. So lost in thought was she, Scarlett failed to notice Mammy with the tray of food standing before her again.   
  
  
  
"Eat now chid." Mammy ordered.   
  
Scarlett knew that tone; it wasn't one she could brush off. If she didn't obey Mammy would march to her Mother and Ellen O'Hara would make sure her oldest child ate.   
  
  
  
"If you insist." Scarlett replied, not hiding her discomfort at being forced to eat.   
  
"I insist." Mammy said never moving an inch. Scarlett needed to eat, she wasn't going to faint from hunger at the Wilkes.   
  
  
  
Scarlett sat at the edge of her bed as Mammy laid down the tray before her. Looking from the tray to Mammy's dark face, Scarlett saw that Mammy's eyes wouldn't leave her until she had begun to eat. So with much resentment in her eyes, Scarlett picked up the fork lying next to the plate filled it with eggs.   
  
  
  
Smiling with face sweetness, she opened her mouth and in went the fork. Scarlett's emerald eyes widening as the full taste of egg filled her mouth. Shaking so forceful the fork and egg dropped from her hand, Scarlett turned a pale white. 'This couldn't be?' Scarlett thought once more. Mammy asking if she was alright brought Scarlett's eyes to fall on her.   
  
Mammy looked scared to death and had pushed the tray aside within a moment to grab a hold of Scarlett to stop her from shaking. She had only seen one other person ever look like this, the walking dead. Scarlett's mother had looked this way the day she learned of her cousin fate.   
  
  
  
Mammy blamed this all on Ashley Wilkes and the ungentlemanly way he had lead Scarlett to believe he was in love with her.   
  
"No. . . . he" Scarlett whispered as tears fell from her eyes. Rhett wasn't real, had never been real. Rhett Butler was a dream, of course why hadn't she seen it before, he was her perfect man he couldn't have been real.   
  
  
  
"Miss Scarlett, take a deep breath and let it out." Mammy said as tears stained Scarlett's ivory face.   
  
  
  
"No. . . No. . . . . No." Scarlett kept saying over and over Rhett had to be real as real as Wade, or Ella. Was this her punishment for not realizing she loved Rhett sooner to be in a world without him?   
  
  
  
Mammy just hugged Scarlett close to herself and comforted her young Mistress. Trying to think of anything that she could say to cheer Scarlett up. "Stop crying chid, are yours pretty eyes will be all bloodshot. Then what would people think?" Mammy asked knowing Scarlett's pride would kick in at those words.   
  
  
  
Pulling herself out of Mammy's embrace, Scarlett looked at her with clear emotionless eyes and replied, "I don't care what people think Mammy; my whole world is gone." Scarlett found after living the past six years married to Rhett, letting people know just what she thought of them left her hollow inside.   
  
  
  
Scarlett couldn't force herself to go to Twelve Oaks and pretend to be a lady. She had stopped acting as one so long ago, Scarlett wasn't sure she remembered how to act as one. Mammy shook her head, then pushed her pain at seeing Scarlett this heart broken aside. Someone had to snap Scarlett out of this and fast, she had perhaps five minutes before her father would want to leave, with or without Scarlett, "How selfish you are Chid ya world ain't over. Ya find a new beau at the barbecue." Mammy said pulling Scarlett to her feet and using her apron to dry Scarlett's eyes.   
  
  
  
"Now move, Miss Scarlett ya father is waiting for ya." With those simple words Scarlett found herself being pushed out her bedroom door.   
  
  
  
--------------------   
  
  
  
Walking down the stairs, Scarlett wouldn't let any more tears fall. Suellen, no doubt would laugh at her and believe like Mammy and everyone else would, she was crying because of Ashley.   
  
  
  
'Oh, if only that were true.' Scarlett thought as she saw her father. At the sight of Gerald O'Hara standing at all his short height tears again fell from Scarlett's eyes, only these were from the joy of seeing her father alive once more.   
  
  
  
Forgetting all about her broken heart Scarlett ran to her father and hugged him as if tomorrow wouldn't come if she let go, "If this show, Pussy, is to get you out of trouble for being late, it will not work Katie Scarlett." Gerald said his blue eyes telling his oldest child to stop this game of her's.   
  
  
  
"No, Pa of course not. Can't I just be happy to see you?" Scarlett asked, as she realized if her father was here that also meant so was her Mother. To be able to see her face and hear her soft voice once more that would be heavenly. At that second Scarlett wanted nothing more then to leave her father in search of her beloved Mother.   
  
  
  
Just then Ellen O'Hara appeared to see her family off, she couldn't go with her family to the Wilkes because of Wilkerson's affair. Scarlett remember how happy she had been the first time she had lived this day at her Mother's absence, now Scarlett felt like begging her Mother to forget about the plantation accounts and come with them anyway.   
  
  
  
Ellen walked over to Scarlett and kissed her cheek sweetly and then noticed Scarlett's tear stained eyes, but what scared Mrs. O'Hara was the fire held within them was burned out, it was as if Scarlett was hallowed out person now.   
  
"Scarlett are you ill?" Ellen asked, worried about her daughter.   
  
  
  
"No Mother, I'm fine." Scarlett said as she kissed her mother's cheek in return then smiled. Mrs. O'Hara noticed the smile never reached her eyes. Before she could ask Scarlett if perhaps she would like to stay the afternoon here with her instead of going to the Wilkes' barbecue. Suellen pushed Scarlett away so she could say goodbye to her mother.   
  
  
  
Scarlett didn't now if she wanted to thank Suellen or kill her. But as she got into the carriage a thought brought an ember to arise in Scarlett's eyes. If this day kept going as the original one had, then wasn't it possible there might indeed be a Rhett Butler at the Barbecue at Twelve Oaks?   
  
  
  
The ember in Scarlett's eyes became a tiny fire, if Rhett were there, then everything would be alright. He had fallen in love with her once; she could get him to do it again. And when he did, Scarlett would make up for everything she had ever done to hurt him. They would be so happy together . . .   
  
So lost in her daydream was she, Scarlett had forgotten what Mr. Rhett Butler was like when she first met him.   
  
  
  
Part 2   
  
--------------------------------  
  
Scarlett just sat back into the O'Hara carriage and let her father and Mrs. Tarleton talk not even listen to their conversation having already heard it once upon a time. Suellen seemed lost in thought as well, probably thinking about old Frank, Scarlett thought as she then remember the look on her face at his funeral. That wasn't going to happen, this time Mr. Kennedy could marry Suellen after the war ended, because if Scarlett got her way Rhett would be at the barbecue and somehow Scarlett knew she would win his heart.   
  
  
  
After what seemed forever to Scarlett, Gerald bid farewell to Mrs. Tarleton and her daughters, promising to see them all again at the Wilkes. Scarlett smiled up at her father as he rode his horse next to their carriage. She bit her tongue as a plea for him to ride ahead or behind them entered her mind. Scarlett found she couldn't demand her father to leave her side, too many years without him made that impossible, even if the dust was choking them and her dress would look as if she walked from Tara to Twelve Oaks. Thankful Suellen for once proved helpful.   
  
"Pa, please ride behind us or before. You're choking us and getting are dresses all dusty." Suellen said, trying to sweet talk Gerald as Scarlett did. Gerald shook his head at his middle child's actions, not falling from them for a second, then just rode ahead leaving Scarlett alone in the carriage with her two little sisters.   
  
  
  
Smoke could be seen as they neared Twelve Oaks, Scarlett smiled and her heartbeat grew fast, but not because she would once again see the beauty that was Twelve Oaks. No this beat belong to one man only, Rhett would be there. Scarlett could hardly wait.   
  
  
  
It seemed to Scarlett getting to the house took forever but once there, Scarlett's nervousness took over what if Rhett wasn't there?   
  
  
  
He had to be, Scarlett told herself, never letting doubt or fear enter her mind. As John Wilkes came up to their carriage to help them out, Scarlett stared past him, looking for any sign of Rhett or Frank Kennedy anywhere. If she remembered correctly, Frank should be headed this way bended on helping Suellen out of the carriage.   
  
  
  
So if she just stuck like glue to him, he was bound to lead her to Rhett. But that was not to be, because Scarlett forgot one importation fact, the Tarleton twins. Stuart and Brent where at her side the second her foot hit the ground. Then of course Munroe girls came up to tell Scarlett how much they loved her dress. Scarlett could hear Frank's soft voice telling Suellen how pretty she looked. Scarlett smiled openly at that. Having found true love with Rhett, Scarlett now truly understood Suellen's hate for her was deserved. Even if she had her reason for marrying Frank, stealing him from Suellen hadn't been right.   
  
  
  
Scarlett looked up quickly past all the people around her, remembering how she had first seen Rhett standing in the hall alone. But there was no one standing there. Did that mean there was no Rhett Butler?   
  
  
  
Scarlett felt herself turning white once more with that thought, The Tarleton twins noticed Scarlett's color change and both asked at once "Are you alright Miss Scarlett?"   
  
  
  
Scarlett smiled weakly and felt her heart breaking once more. The fire in her eyes burned out once again. If there was no Rhett, Scarlett didn't have a reason to live. Life without his smiles, jokes, and not to mention his caddish behavior wasn't worth living.   
  
  
  
"Don't you worry boys, I just need to fix my hair." Scarlett said, and then left the bewildered Tarleton twins staring after her. All Scarlett wanted to do was get up to a room lock herself in and cry her eyes out. But seeing India Wilkes headed her way left Scarlett, no choice but to say 'hello'. Hating India for future actions wasn't right and hadn't she every right to be sore at Scarlett after she stole poor Stuart Tarleton's heart just for the fun of it. Scarlett felt as if a heavy stone was lying on top of her, but bit-by-bit as she undid the wrongs of the past she left the stone get lighter.   
  
  
  
"Hello India, I must say you've done a wonderful job today." Scarlett said politely, hoping India hostess duties would call her away any second.  
  
"Thank you Scarlett." India said, she didn't know why it was, but Scarlett seemed different today. Her emerald eyes didn't shine as they should and she looked pale, for a moment India fought a smile. This had to be because of Ashley's engagement well Miss-I-can-get-any-boy was heartbroken. 'What a pity' India thought smiling. It was a shame, India felt, she couldn't laugh in Scarlett's face and show her true feelings for the southern belle.   
  
  
  
"If your excuse me India, I must fix my hair." Scarlett stated with no emotion in her voice. All emotion except pain had vanished from Scarlett. But her good since had not now if true to forum this day kept marching on Charles Hamilton would be after her next. And if there was one thing Scarlett couldn't handle right now, it was the sight of her first husband. Scarlett knew now Charles was nothing but a boy who was in love for the first time. She didn't want to hurt him nor did she really need to see that look in his eyes when her world was over. Oh . . . why did she have to be such a flirt?   
  
No wonder none of the other girls liked her. She wouldn't like herself either. All she did was flirt with their beau's and if she could, stole them away and all for the fun of it. She was a horrible person, one who didn't deserve love or happiness. With those thoughts, Scarlett turned and ran up the stairs of Twelve Oaks, not caring if anyone saw her and whispered 'How unladylike she was acting.'   
  
  
  
So upset was she, Scarlett never noticed a pair of dark eyes following her silently up the stairs before she disappeared from view.   
  
  
  
Scarlett, fighting tears, came to a door and opened it, not caring what room she was in, just glad to have find an empty one. Scarlett turned so she was facing the door she then locked it. Letting herself gently fall to the floor Scarlett let her tears free. As she sobbed uncontrollably, Scarlett closed her eyes and fell into a troubled sleep.   
  
  
  
She was running once again. The fog was everywhere; only this time there wasn't anyone Scarlett was trying to find. With this Scarlett knew there was no escape if Rhett didn't exist this was how the world would always be to her, a cold unfeeling place.   
  
  
  
Scarlett woke with tears still in her eyes. So upset had she been when entering this room, she hadn't noticed this room wasn't a spare bedroom. No, this room belonged to none other then Ashley Wilkes. Scarlett had to laugh through her tears. Something Rhett had always told her if you can't laugh at yourself, who can you laugh at, entered her mind. 'Will it be like this always?' Scarlett wondered. Remembering things she and Rhett had done or just like now simply words he spoken, would they haunt her for the rest of her life?   
  
  
  
Looking around Ashley's room, Scarlett noticed how dull and boring the walls and rug looked. On his desk was books, shaking her head Scarlett felt so lost. At least one thing had stayed the same in her crazy world. Ashley was still the same old boring gentlemen as ever.   
  
  
  
Remember herself, Scarlett hoped she hadn't been gone too long as she walked back towards Ashley's bedroom door. As she entered the hall, Scarlett knew indeed she must have been asleep for some time, because the house itself was quiet. Holding her head up, Scarlett headed for the backyard and the barbecue. If indeed Rhett were real, he would be there; she could recall his speech to the boys about how the Yankee's would lick them.   
  
  
  
As she left the house, Scarlett stopped and her breath quicken as she took in the sight of the whole barbecue all the girls with their beau's and all the married ladies to one side. Smiling for this lifestyle, one that soon would be only in memories, Scarlett found she never wanted to move from this spot.   
  
So lost was she in her daydreaming of this of moment never ending, Scarlett didn't notice the Tarleton twins were next to her until Brent asked "Where have you been Miss Scarlett? We've been worried sick."   
  
  
  
Scarlett looked at the two boys. This was one of the last times she had seen them alive. Scarlett felt like telling them not to join the war. But knew it would do little good for all four Tarleton boys had their hearts set on fighting the Yankee's and fight them no matter what they would.   
  
"I'm a silly goose. With all my excitement of today I didn't sleep a wink last night. I fell asleep upstairs brushing my hair." Scarlett lied, showering the twins with her dimples. Neither noticed Scarlett's emerald eyes looked hallow.   
  
  
  
Sitting under a tree with the Tarleton twins and them alone, Scarlett ate like Mammy biggest fear, a field hand.   
  
Both Brent and Stuart just laughed at Scarlett and offered to get her more food.   
  
The same pair of dark eyes followed Scarlett's every action and chuckled as she waited for one of her beaus to bring back another plate of food.   
  
  
  
Scarlett enjoyed every bite, knowing that tonight Mammy would scorn her. But Scarlett found even the thought of Mammy's hot words didn't bring her any really fear. Since that dream, Scarlett didn't feel anything.   
  
  
  
As the afternoon worn on Scarlett noticed the boys eyes, even Ashley's, on her. The young girls all seemed not to notice her whatsoever. Suellen was in her height of glory with old Frank sitting with her. Scarlett did notice Carreen was sitting alone, looking upset.   
  
'How silly am I?' Scarlett thought, 'Carreen is in love with Brent.' While there wasn't anything Scarlett could do about that seeing as her baby sister was to young for a beau perhaps just having Brent talk to her would cheek her up.   
  
"Brent, could you do me a favor?" Scarlett asked, using all the fake sweetness she could muster at the moment.   
  
  
  
Brent smiled and nodded his head thrilled to be of serve to Scarlett. "Do you see Carreen over there. She's all alone could you go ask her to join us?" Scarlett asked, knowing as older sister it was her job to look out for Carreen reputation.  
  
Stuart smiled and watched Brent's back as he headed for Carreen, "That was sweet of you Scarlett." Stuart said as he watched Scarlett eat another bite full of food.  
  
Scarlett smiled at her childhood friend. And wondered how long he had known Carreen had a crush on Brent? As her little sister came to sat next to her with Brent carrying her plate of food she had the biggest smile Scarlett had ever seen before on her face.  
  
"Thank you so much Scarlett" Carreen said, and then kissed her big sister's cheek quickly.  
  
Scarlett returned her a real smile.  
  
"There nothing to thank me for Carreen. I couldn't have you sitting alone." Brent and Stuart both smiled and loved the way Scarlett seemed to look out for her younger sister. "I wish I could go to the ball tonight." Carreen said, as Scarlett noticed she had listened to Mammy and wasn't touching her plate. Scarlett could only hope with all the kindness she had showered on her baby sister that in return she wouldn't tell of her unladylike eating habits.  
  
Scarlett knew she needn't worry when she saw the look of love shinning in Carreen's eyes when looking at Brent, which was all she was looking at. Elbowing Carreen to stop her from becoming noticed. That was when the both girls heard their Father's voice raise above the crowds.  
  
"God's nightgown, man! Pray for a peaceable settlement with the Yankees after we've fired on the rascals Fort Sumter? Peaceable? The South should show by arms that she cannot be insulted and that she is not leaving the Union by the Union's kindness, but by her own strength!" Gerald O'Hara said. Scarlett heard every single word and inwardly rejoiced. If she were right, soon Rhett would be giving his opinion, a smile crawled to her face.  
  
Scarlett sat back and listened to the men talk of the war and how they were going to win it. How misbegotten these men were. How Scarlett wished they had been right. Carreen was lost looking at Brent, who was moving towards the crowd of men.  
  
Scarlett saw Charles eyes on her and she smiled at him. But stopped the second she saw Honey looking anger at her. No reason to give the poor girl reason to hate her even more was there.  
  
"Gentlemen," a voice with a flat drawl called out a voice Scarlett knew well, "may I say a word?"  
  
Scarlett's heart pounded so hard she was sure she would faint. There stood before her and the whole barbecue to see, Rhett Butler. Scarlett thought he had never looked handsomer. He looked so young and strong, his eyes fell on her's and she smiled at him so heart felt she knew he had to be able to tell.  
  
As his speech went on Scarlett listened to every word and of course she agree with them. It was always uncanny how they both thought so much alike. Regret filled Scarlett as Rhett's words came to an end. But joy filled her when his black eyes fell on her once again. This time he had a smile on his face. Hearing him make his excuses and asking to be showed the Wilkes' library Scarlett smile grew bigger. Now all she had to do was escape the afternoon nap. And sneak to the library in search of Rhett. As all the young ladies started there way up to the house Scarlett felt the happiness she had ever with the thought of soon she would be able to talk to Rhett.  
  
Part 3  
  
Scarlett, with Carreen by her side made their way to the bedroom, which they would be napping in. Looking around the room Scarlett could see Suellen and Honey Wilkes in conversation both probably talking about their beau's. It wasn't until Cathleen Calvert pulled Scarlett aside did she notice Melanie presence as well.   
  
  
  
"Scarlett, I fear I must warn you. I saw how you looked at Mr. Butler in the backyard dear." Scarlett rolled her eyes at Cathleen. But she was also touched that the girl, who one day she wouldn't even think of anymore, had thought enough of her to try and warn her away from Rhett.   
  
  
  
"Warn me? What ever for?" Scarlett asked, faking innocence as to Rhett's reputation. Scarlett had to force a giggle back knowing Cathleen was about to tell her of Rhett's refusing to marry the Charleston's girl.   
  
  
  
"He isn't received not even by his own parents. It seems he compromised a girl and then instead of marrying her killed her brother in a duel." Cathleen whispered, noticing how all eyes in the room had fallen on them.   
  
  
  
Scarlett was shocked at Cathleen's words; she had expected the buggy story. Not the cruel words her one time friend had just said. But the first time she had learned of Rhett from Cathleen, it had been her asking who he was. This time it was Cathleen who brought Rhett up and she was indeed trying to warn Scarlett away.   
  
  
  
Scarlett just nodded her head, what on earth could she say after that. By the look of Cathleen's face it was going to be harder then Scarlett had thought getting out of this room. There wasn't any real excuse she could use for her escape. And she couldn't wait til Cathleen fell to sleep, by then Rhett could be gone.   
  
  
  
"Scarlett," Carreen said looking ashamed of herself. Turning to look at her Scarlett saw a look of guilt in the younger girls eyes. 'Oh, please Lord don't have let Carreen just heard Cathleen's words' Scarlett thought smiling warming at her little sister. "Scarlett please don't be mad at me, but I forgot your fan outside under that tree. I know how Mammy has been about you losing things." Carreen stopped she looked to be thinking something over then added, "I'll take the blame after all it's my fault."   
  
  
  
Scarlett stared wide-eyed at her baby sister. Carreen had just given her the excuse she had been killing herself trying to think up, "There isn't a need for anyone to take the blame Carreen. Not when I can go downstairs and get it and be right back." Scarlett said smiling.   
  
  
  
"No Scarlett, if you get caught it wouldn't look right. I'll just take my punishment from Mother and Pa." Carreen said, having found a new sense of respect for her older sister.   
  
  
  
"Don't be such a child Carreen, I'll be right back." And with that, not caring if anyone saw her or not, Scarlett left the room and quietly headed for the library.   
  
  
  
It seemed to Scarlett that time stood still as she walked down each painfully slow step to the landing. There didn't seem to be anyone in the main hall, so she didn't have to worry about being caught so soon. The last thing she needed was one of her beaus to see her and ask what she was doing. Because if they did, she would have to use Carreen's forgetfulness and then being a gentleman, they would offer to get her fan for her. She couldn't allow that to happen when she was so close to seeing Rhett.   
  
  
  
'I'm home free.' Scarlett thought as she stood before the library's door. Now all there was left to do was open the door and talk to Rhett. But what to say to him? Scarlett felt panic she hadn't given a thought to what she would say once she had Rhett to herself. The man in this room wasn't the one she had lived with for the last six years. Or, had known, for twelve years. No this Rhett Butler was a stranger to her, and she to him. Her breath coming in sobs, Scarlett felt faint. Why hadn't she thought of this before? She couldn't just march into the library and expect Rhett to fall madly in love with her. And knowing him, he was bound to ask what she was doing there. And there wasn't any she could give him was there? All she was going to do was make a fool out of herself. But wasn't that what she had done to Rhett, make him her fool for twelve long years? It was about time she gotten a little egg in her face. So what if he laughed at her, Scarlett knew she could take it, the only thing unbearable would be never seeing Rhett again.   
  
  
  
Just as her hand turned the doorknob someone pushed the door open behind her then grabbed her arm pulling her in with them. "Scarlett dear, we need to talk" Ashley said, then closed the door behind them. Scarlett looked around the room and saw the sofa. She tried to walk towards it when Ashley walked in front of her so his back was to the sofa and preventing her from getting to Rhett.   
  
  
  
"Mr. Wilkes, what on earth could we need to talk about?" Scarlett asked, trying to look around Ashley to see if there was any sign of Rhett. She smiled at Ashley but never looked in his face. She was too busy hoping Rhett would this time make his presence known.   
  
  
  
"I've seen the way you've looked today Scarlett. I must blame myself." Ashley said as Scarlett's eyes grew. Did Ashley exactly believe she had been the way she was today because of him? What a conceited cad he was being. Of course that wasn't true, if Scarlett just took a second to remember how she had felt at this time. Yes, to Ashley it did look like she was upset over his upcoming marriage to Melanie. Well she would fix that, and this time they could all start out being friends, like it was always meant to be.   
  
  
  
"Ashley it's wasn't you. You mustn't blame yourself." Scarlett said, sounding like a lady should. She was proud of herself she was acting like a lady her Mother and Mammy would be so proud too.   
  
"Yes it is my fault, you needn't lie to spare my feelings. I've lead you all those past years to believe I would marry you, when I knew I couldn't." Ashley said, holding Scarlett's tiny hand in between his own. Shaking her head no Scarlett felt the walls closing in on her. If only Ashley would leave.   
  
  
  
"While that may be true Ashley, don't be upset about it, I'm not." Scarlett said smiling ss she heard movement on the sofa behind Ashley. She just hoped Rhett was enjoying the show, because soon it would be over.   
  
  
  
"You don't have to put on a brave face for me Scarlett. I just realized a few moments ago I couldn't do it. I can't marry Melanie when I'm in love with you." Ashley said, from the look on his face Scarlett could see he was about to kiss her. "No, you can't do that." were the words that came out of Scarlett's mouth before she could stop them.   
  
  
  
Ashley was bewildered, he knew Scarlett loved him. She was just trying to be a lady and not steal him away from Melanie how sweet of her. "It's alright darling Melanie will understand. She wouldn't want me marrying her being in love with you." Ashley said trying to pull Scarlett into an embrace.   
  
  
  
Pushing her way past Ashley, Scarlett was now on the other side of the sofa and could see a quietly laughing Rhett Butler with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. Making eyes contacted with him Scarlett bit her lower lip silently asking for his help in the matter. Shaking his head no Scarlett take a deep breathe and remember her Father's words on marriage. "Ashley you don't love me. You desire me, yes. Don't you see we're too different, like night in day." Scarlett stopped when she noticed tears were now running down Rhett's face, he was enjoying this way too much. "I don't love you Ashley. I never could, not really. You love your books and I hate to read. Like my Father always says, Like goes with Like." Scarlett looked at Rhett as she said the latter and smiled.   
  
  
  
"Ashley, Melanie and you are alike. She will make you a wonderful wife. She loves you so. She is a great lady." Scarlett said, lost in thoughts of all the times Melanie had been there for her. "I on the other hand, will never be a lady."   
  
Ashley who had listened to every word Scarlett had said, never trying to break in, did at this, "Scarlett of course your a lady. I've never seen any unladylike thing out of you." Ashley said defending Scarlett to herself.   
  
  
  
"That's not what I meant Ashley. That just my point, we don't see things the same. What I meant was this, I would never be happy just sitting back and watching this world go by without having a say on where I live, how I live." Scarlett could see in Rhett's face he was taking in her words and smiled to show he approved of the way she was handle herself. "Melanie is the wife you want and love. She is kind and cares for others above herself. She's worth ten of me." Scarlett finished hoping to have dawned some knowledge into Ashley mind.   
  
  
  
"You're like that too darling." Ashley said, sure of it by Scarlett's plea on Melanie's behalf.   
  
  
  
"No I'm not." Scarlett said, feeling like this moment would never end. Was this how Rhett felt when she would talk about Ashley and her undying love for him. How he ever put up with that without killing her or Ashley, like she wanted to do now, Scarlett would never know, "I'm selfish and put myself first. I don't care what others think of me, as long as I get all the boys attention. Truth be told, I don't even like half of my beaus I just flirt with them because I want everyone to love me the most." Scarlett said this not looking at Ashley but Rhett. She could see that grin she loved so much take forum on his lips and couldn't help but smile in return.   
  
  
  
"Scarlett, I know you're only saying all this to drive me back to Melanie. Don't you see I love you?" Ashley asked, still clueless to Rhett presence. Assuming the smile he just witnessed was for him.   
  
  
  
Rhett locked eyes with Scarlett. Emerald green on almost black both knowing the others thoughts. Couldn't Mr. Wilkes take a hint or even listen to Scarlett's words. It was plain: I don't love you. If the gentleman didn't soon, Rhett was beginning to feel he might have to make his presence known to both parties. He could only hope Mr. Wilkes would take it as well as the young Ms. O'Hara had.   
  
  
  
"Ashley, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I don't love you." Scarlett saw a look of pain cross Ashley face, "I once thought I did. But last night I had a dream and it showed me clearly we would never be happy together." Scarlett hadn't a clue as to why she was telling Ashley this. But she knew how unhappy she had been holding on to a love that wasn't really. In crying for the moon, she had lost the one man she truly loved. Ashley of course had done the same with her. He had believed he loved her, right up until the night Melanie died. Scarlett wasn't going to allow that to happen this time if she had to force Ashley to see the truth so be it.   
  
  
  
"Don't you see Ashley you don't love me either? Why it's Melanie you love, she's the one who is kind and sweet and only thinks of others." Scarlett stated, stopping herself from looking at Rhett every time she did a smile would appear on her face and Ashley would think it was for him. "She's also has a quiet strength about her. One that would always give strength to others without them even knowing it." Scarlett could picture Melly's face as she spoke and all the goodness in it.   
  
  
  
Rhett laid back and listen to Scarlett's words. It seemed that she was a smart girl. Having only met Melanie Hamilton that very morning, he already knew all those things about her. It was in her soft brown eyes that told of understanding and unconditional love. She was, as Ms. O'Hara had said, a lady. One of the few he had the pleasure of meeting. This whole afternoon seemed like a comedy.   
  
From arriving here and having the feeling he had been to Twelve Oaks before. That being impossible Rhett shook the thought aside. Mr. Kennedy had been ashamed to show up with him, which amused Rhett greatly.   
  
  
  
Rhett had thought this whole afternoon was going to be a complete bore until he had saw a southern belle run up the staircase. Something about her had caught Rhett's attention. He spent the rest of the afternoon looking for said girl. Overhearing young men talk about had odd young Miss O'Hara had been acting, Rhett put two and two together, and figured out the girl he had seen was indeed her.   
  
He had seen her with the Tarlatan twins, eating barbecue and surprised to see she wasn't eating at all like a lady should. But what took his breath away had been the way she looked at him when he was giving his opinion to the gentlemen concerning the war. It was clear to see her heart in her eyes. And in that moment Rhett had decided to stay for the ball. He couldn't leave and never get to talk to one Scarlett O'Hara. Something about her pulled Rhett towards her, it wasn't that she was beautiful; he had seen more beautiful women. No it was those eyes, they seemed to call out to him, and pull him in.   
  
  
  
"Scarlett, but I do love you." whispered Ashley, as sadness filled his soft loving eyes.   
  
Scarlett smiled, Ashley looked to her like a small child who couldn't have a toy he wanted. A shining toy that he couldn't understand, but loved to look at was all Scarlett had ever been to Ashley, like he had been to her.   
  
  
  
"No you don't Ashley, you just think you do. We never could have been happy we would have made each other miserable." As she spoke, walking up towards Ashley then added, "You and Melanie are going to be so happy. I just know it." Then she quickly kissed his cheek in a sisterly fashion.   
  
Scarlett's eyes held a happiness that Ashley felt was due to the fact she had gotten her way. If not marrying him was what she wanted then he would drop the subject. "Scarlett, I wish you nothing but happiness as well." Ashley said as he watched her smile, then he began to wonder why she wasn't with the rest of the young ladies napping. He hadn't given it any thought earlier because he had wanted to talk to her, now though the question bothered him to no end. Why was Scarlett walking around his home by herself? "Scarlett, please don't take this the wrong way dear, but why aren't you napping?" Ashley asked, looking at Scarlett, she seemed so full of life. So beautiful, and yet he knew she had been right they could never have been happy together.   
  
  
  
"Well you see Ashley," Scarlett started, hoping he would forget that she was already by the library door before he dragged her in here. "Carreen had my fan and left it under the tree we ate our barbecue under. I was going to get it before I ran into you." she said the last smiling and batting her eyelashes, "I bet Carreen is worried sick about me. I've been gone longer then it should have taken to ran to the backyard and back." Scarlett said, knowing the gentleman Ashley was would certainly offer to get her, fan for her leaving her alone to talk to Rhett.   
  
  
  
"I'll get it for you and be right back Scarlett. I'm sorry if this gets you into any trouble." Ashley said as he headed for the door. Scarlett waited until he had closed the door again to walk back to the sofa and smiled down at Rhett.   
  
  
  
"You can sit up now Mr. Butler, Mr. Wilkes is gone for the moment." Scarlett said, sarcasm clear in her tone. Her emerald eyes had a look of mischief in them as she took a seat next to Rhett.   
  
  
  
Part 4  
  
Rhett just smiled at Scarlett and her comment. Sitting up, he wasn't surprised when Scarlett took a seat next to him. After the scene he was just forced to witness, it was only fitting that Miss O'Hara should wonder if he would keep his mouth shut? While if he did disclose the truth to the whole of Twelve Oaks, it wouldn't hurt Scarlett's reputation it would cause Mr. Wilkes allot of unwanted pain. Miss O'Hara had acted, as a lady should have, in the beginning. But Ashley refusing to listen to her words brought the real Scarlett O'Hara out to shine. One Rhett, found to be much like himself. She didn't care what others thought of her and she went after what she wanted. Both things were something Rhett usually found lacking in a woman.   
  
But this young southern belle had both. And more importantly she had his full attention he couldn't wait to see what would come out of her very kissable lips next.   
  
  
  
"As you can see I'm up now Miss O'Hara. Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Rhett asked, playfully looking into those green cat-like eyes of her's.   
  
  
  
Scarlett found her mouth had turned into a ball of cotton she couldn't put two words together. Rhett's glare was cutting straight to her heart. When was the last time she and Rhett had been able to just sit next to one other and talk? Scarlett never realized how much she missed being able to look into Rhett's almost black eyes and feel his warmth and understanding. Two things, if she didn't come off as hard to get, she never would see again. Scarlett knew the main reason Rhett had married her was because he couldn't get her any other way.   
  
  
  
Somehow she was going to have to force herself to come off uncaring and unaffected by his charms. Opening her mouth Scarlett silently prayed that Rhett wouldn't be able to read her like a book this time, "I wanted to say Thank you." were the words that came to Scarlett's mind and she spoke out.   
  
  
  
Laughing, Rhett asked amused "Thank me? Whatever for?" Scarlett was a strange girl, but Rhett found as her face turned into a flirty smile, she was one who could be a lot of fun to have around.   
  
  
  
"Well, Thank you for not making your presence known to Mr. Wilkes. I don't know if he could hold his head up if he knew we weren't alone this afternoon." Scarlett said, thinking of poor dear Ashley and the shame he would feel if he ever learned the truth.   
  
  
  
"You care for him don't you?" Rhett asked, and found himself getting angry over that thought. Why it mattered to him, he hadn't a clue. It wasn't his business if Miss O'Hara had feelings for Mr. Wilkes. Even after listen to her rebuff Ashley's attempts at claiming her heart, Rhett felt that there was something unseen he was missing. The way Scarlett's voice had been sad when she spoke to Ashley like she had once believed as he did only to discover how wrong she had been at a great cost to herself.   
  
  
  
"Yes . . . I do care for him" Scarlett stated, she could tell Rhett didn't like that idea one bit. It looked as if them all being friends wasn't going to happen again. 'Some things I guess just are meant to be the same' Scarlett thought, looking at Rhett it was clear to see he would never like Ashley. "But only like a brother." She added and noticed Rhett's lips turn into a grin.   
  
  
  
"You mustn't blame Ashley for this afternoon Mr. Butler." Scarlett said while she didn't want to talk about Ashley any longer, she knew of no other source that could get Rhett so fired up as Mr. Wilkes could. And if she was going to keep Rhett on his toes wanting more, this was the only way at the moment to do that without looking obvious. "It's my fault really, I've never given much thought to it before but, since you heard my whole conversation with Mr. Wilkes, you heard me say how I flirt with all my beaus." Scarlett paused to see if her words had hit their mark. But was disappointed to notice they hadn't.   
  
  
  
"I just got carried away with Ashley and now he thinks he's in love with me." Scarlett said seeing this wasn't going to work. How did one get a scoundrel to fall in love with you? The first time she hadn't even been trying, maybe that was the secret; you precisely had to not care if he fell for you. Scarlett sighed, that was impossible, there wasn't anyway she could stop loving Rhett, not for one second, much less longer even for him to fall for her.   
  
  
  
"I hope you don't take this as a insult Miss O'Hara. But I don't believe that for one second." Rhett said with a look of teasing in his eyes. Before Scarlett could say a word edge wise he raised his hand then added, "After all I heard your words to Mr. Wilkes just a few minutes ago. I believe you said to him 'I used to believe I was in love with you too until I had a dream last night.' Something like that. So I must ask Miss O'Hara just want happened in said dream that made you have such a change of heart?"   
  
  
  
Scarlett's eyes went wide. She was sure her mouth hung open as well. Rhett was asking about her dream. Scarlett could read from his eyes he really wanted to know. That was one thing about Rhett Butler he never asked a question if he truly didn't want the answer no matter how much it might hurt him to hear the truth.   
  
  
  
"I can see from your reaction Miss O'Hara that I've crossed the line with my question. Perhaps I should just live you to await Mr. Wilkes return alone." Rhett said having no intention of leaving the black haired beauty. He just wanted to see how badly she wanted him to stay. It was clear from the look in her emerald eyes she had a crush on him.   
  
  
  
Scarlett bit her bottom lip as she felt her heart race. Rhett leave, no she couldn't allow that to happen. But could she tell him about their life together the one she had thrown away. Only wanting when Rhett decided he didn't. No, she couldn't do that he would think she was crazy. But she had to tell him something or he would leave, "You don't have to leave Mr. Butler. I just don't know where to begin my dream was so long and confusing." Scarlett said looking to Rhett like a small child.   
  
  
  
"Well start at the beginning then" Rhett said laughing. Scarlett turned to look into his dark eyes. And began her tale tell how she had dreamed of this day leaving out her meeting him of course. Then telling of how she married to hurt Ashley. Telling Rhett the details of her life without adding his parts, making Scarlett see just how much she couldn't tell him. Rhett had been a huge part of her life since the day she had met him.   
  
"So let me see if I understand you correctly you married twice, never loving any of your husbands. Always loving Mr. Wilkes? How did that make you see you don't love him?" Rhett asked when Scarlett had taken a break in her story. Amusement at how much she remembered and the importance she put on it clear in his tone.   
  
  
  
"You don't understand Mr. Butler. I haven't told you something about this dream. There was a third husband one who was always there for me. One I never realized loved me dearly." Scarlett said in a whisper with her eyes cast downward looking at her hands to ashamed to look into Rhett's face. Even if he didn't know she was talking about him, Scarlett did.   
  
  
  
"Awww. . . A third husband" Rhett said shaking his head in mock reproach. "And here I thought you were a well brought up young lady." Scarlett couldn't help but laugh at Rhett's words she knew they were said in jest. The Scarlett she had been a day ago would have slapped Rhett's face silly for such a remark but today it was as if her eyes had been open and for the first time she knew, Rhett most of the time didn't mean any harm.   
  
  
  
"Yes, a third husband. He was different then the rest. You see, he knew of my supposed love for Ashley." Scarlett said this, looking into Rhett's eyes. "But foolishly thought he could win my heart. He never told me how he felt. I hurt him so badly and didn't care if I did. I married him for money, never did I stop to think for one moment why I always felt so fondly of him." Scarlett had tears in her eyes at this and wasn't surprised when Rhett handed her his handkerchief. Taking it, Scarlett wiped her tear stained face with it then smiled as she saw the RKB at the bottom of the handkerchief.   
  
  
  
"Is that the end of the dream then? I don't know why your crying Miss O'Hara so you had a dream in it where you married for money so what? Many women have done so." Rhett said, wanting to make light of this dream that bothered her so. It upset him to no end seeing tears in her eyes and running down her face. He knew that wasn't the end of her dream it couldn't be for she hadn't yet told him why she didn't love Mr. Wilkes any longer.   
  
  
  
Shaking her head Scarlett continue almost as if Rhett never asked his question.   
  
"No at the end Mrs. Wilkes died and ask me to look after Ashley and their child." Scarlett stopped as Melanie's words from the night before entered her mind, 'Be kind to Captain Butler he loves you so.' Tears anew began to fall from Scarlett's eyes. "Well that should have been welcomed I would think. To have the first wife's permission." Rhett said in jest, but regretted it the moment Scarlett's whole face turned ghostly white.   
  
  
  
Scarlett couldn't believe her ears. Rhett just had utter almost the exactly words he had to her before leaving her crying and alone. "You don't understand" Scarlett defended; she couldn't, not even in jest, let Rhett think that of her. Just because he didn't know of what their future had held didn't mean she wanted him to think that. Knowing he had once whole-heartedly believe it hurt too much to think about.   
  
  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot you were married again won't you?" Rhett said, almost as if her tale was real. Scarlett couldn't help but smile at him over this. Little did he know that it was, but just knowing he was listening to her made Scarlett feel better.   
  
  
  
"Yes I was. But the most awful thing happened." Scarlett started, afraid how to explain this part without slipping up and telling Rhett something he could use to figure this whole story out. "Let me guess your dear third husband wouldn't give you a divorce?" Rhett asked, eyes sparkling he was really enjoy this better then the whole eavesdropping on Ashley and her conversation.   
  
  
  
"No that's the awful thing he wanted to be rid of me. Don't you see Rhett. I had fallen madly in love with him. But I had hurt him to badly he didn't love me anymore." Scarlett sobbed out never realized she had called Rhett by his Christian name. Rhett was bewildered, Miss O'Hara really seemed to think this dream had happened. She looked a freight and the last thing he needed was for Mr. Wilkes, who should have been back many minutes ago by now, thinking he had done something to make her look this way. No, what she needed was someone to tell her everything was going to be fine. Miss O'Hara, Scarlett had, had a nightmare and no one had comforted her about it yet. With a smirk on his handsome face Rhett decided to take the job of comforting her.   
  
  
  
"Please don't cry anymore Scarlett. Don't you see?" Rhett said as he held out his arms and Scarlett trustily went into them when Rhett held her nothing could harm her was all Scarlett could think, "You've been given a second chance. That dream was meant to show you what could have happened. Now knowing the true you can go on with your life and not make the same mistake." Rhett said patting her hair lovingly.   
  
Part 5   
  
'A second chance?' Scarlett thought as being in Rhett's arms almost made her forget herself. Yes that's what this was, God had granted her a second chance to make up for her many mistakes. Rhett was right; she had been given a chance to make up for stealing, Charles, then Frank, from women that truly loved them. Given the chance to tell Ashley, that she didn't love him, and he didn't love her.   
  
Most important though Scarlett, had been given a second chance with Rhett, this time to make things right. Pulling back and smiling shyly Scarlett, couldn't help but giggle at the sight of concern writing on Rhett's face.   
  
  
  
"Once again I find myself thanking you, Mr. Butler. I don't know what got into me. I usually don't cry like that." Scarlett said as she moved to sit a respectable distance from Rhett.   
  
  
  
"Thanking me for holding you, is something not necessary Scarlett, It was my pleasure, it's not everyday I get to hold a southern Belle in my arms." Rhett said with a mix of sincere-ness, and jest, in his voice. "And please call me Rhett, seeing as you already did once Miss O'Hara"   
  
  
  
Scarlett frowned, had she really forgotten her manners and called Rhett by his first name? As she replayed their conversation, she winced as she remembered that, she had indeed slipped up.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Butler, I forgot myself. It wouldn't be proper for me to call you by your first name." Scarlett said, repeating the latter word for word with what her Mother or Mammy would scorned her with.   
  
  
  
"Come now Scarlett, I hope you don't mind me calling you that Miss O'Hara? Haven't we moved past proper?" Rhett asked, he was amused by her show of wanting to appear ever the lady, when just a few minutes before she had shown her true colors. Colors, Rhett found he like very much. Scarlett O'Hara was a woman who had passion and Rhett had the feeling he could bring it to the surface, if he could just get her to drop this proper lady act.   
  
  
  
How dare he say they moved past proper, they hadn't kissed or anything of the sort. Rhett had just held her while she cried. Still in Scarlett's mind she was married to Rhett, which seemed very innocent. But wasn't that exactly what had been misinterpreted that day at the mill with Ashley? If someone had walked in on them, it would have looked bad for them both.   
  
  
  
"Scarlett, it wasn't that bad being in my arms for you to make that frown was it?" Rhett asked, even if she hadn't known Rhett as well or as long as she had, Scarlett would have known from the look of amusement in his eyes he was joking.   
  
  
  
"No Mr. Butler it wasn't." Scarlett started then when she saw the look of conceit on Rhett's face, her temper took over and she added, "But I suspect you've had lots of practice holding women, and most not in tears at the time." Regretting her words as soon as they were out. Scarlett looked into his face fearful that she just had crossed over a line, and Rhett would walk out that door and she would never see him again. If happened she would just lay down and die.   
  
  
  
Laughter roared from Rhett, shaking his head and putting Scarlett's mind at ease as he replied. "Now I know we're past proper. I must say Miss O'Hara, I've never known anyone quite like you before." Scarlett held her tongue at Rhett's comment, coming from him it could be taken either as an insult or complement. Seeing his smile he probably had meant both. Scarlett made up her mind, she wasn't going to let him get under her skin again, and make her say things she didn't mean. Wasn't that how she had lost their baby? Pride and anger was something if she wanted to win Rhett, Scarlett would have to push aside.   
  
  
  
"Why thank you again Rhett." Scarlett said teasing.   
  
"Please Scarlett, I must ask you to stop thanking me. If you keep it up, I may fear for my reputation as a ungentlemanly cad." Rhett's white teeth showed as he again smiled, he hadn't smiled this much in years, if ever. Scarlett was frank, something Rhett rather enjoyed greatly.   
  
  
  
"I think your fine reputation is safe Mr. Butler. One afternoon of doing good deeds isn't enough to wash your slate clean." Scarlett stated jesting; she knew Rhett sometimes enjoyed their arguments more then when they got alone.   
  
"Of course your right Miss O'Hara. I could probably go around doing good for the rest of my life, and still not be forgiven for my past misdeeds." Rhett said with a lost look in his eyes. A look of someone who had given this idea very much thought, but never coming up with a answer he wanted.   
  
  
  
"Rhett, do you want to be forgiven?" Scarlett asked, waiting for his answer, there was nothing more she could do. Oh how she longed to take him in her arms and wipe away that look of hurt from his eyes.   
  
  
  
"Forgiven? . . ." Rhett frowned then shaking his head in a manner Scarlett had never seen Rhett use before. "No . . . . understanding from my family . . . Yes. There are things I wish I hadn't done yet, they're my mistakes and I've learned from them. There's nothing like being kick out into the street penniless to teach one the value of money." Rhett stopped looking into Scarlett's eyes to see if he was boring her, he was surprised to see she looked very intrigued.  
  
Scarlett listened to Rhett's words, 'Incredible' she thought, in all the time they had been married, Rhett had never utter a word of wanting his family to understand him before. Scarlett had always felt Rhett hated his Father, like he had almost admitted many times to her.   
  
  
  
"I must be boring you Scarlett, why don't we talk about something else? Like where on this green earth is Mr. Wilkes he should have been back with your fan a good ten minutes ago?" Rhett asked, feeling uncomfortable. Scarlett had almost gotten him to talk about his past, the feeling of loneliness he never told anyone about that, and emotion he kept locked inside over it threatened to overwhelm him.   
  
Perhaps all the families today, or more importantly Ashley Wilkes showed him, what he could have had if he had only stayed on the path his father had chosen for him. A path that if he had taken it, wouldn't have allowed him to be sitting with this southern belle, who he found himself liking more every second.   
  
  
  
Scarlett turned to look at the library door almost expecting Ashley to walk through it any moment. When he didn't, she smiled and returned her attention on Rhett, "You're not boring me Rhett, do go on. I'm sure Ashley will be along soon. After all I just would be repaying the favor you did me, listening to you I mean," Scarlett said as she saw Rhett's eyebrow raise, "It wouldn't be right, me not lending you my ear, when you lent me your's. Now would it?" Scarlett asked with all the promise of a five-year-old in her tone. It was the some tone she used with her father when she wanted something and it hadn't fail yet.   
  
  
  
"There's not much more to say Scarlett," Rhett replied, not sure why Miss O'Hara seemed so interested in his thoughts. Her emerald cat like eyes were begging him to continue, so he added quickly hoping for Mr. Wilkes return, "only that being thrown out also shows one how important their family is to them. I have a sister around your age Scarlett, and I've only seen her a handful of times her whole life." Rhett stopped as an image of Rosemary appeared in his mind. Laughing at himself, Rhett could tell he was now depressing Scarlett for her eyes started to tear up once more.   
  
  
  
Scarlett couldn't believe she had been so selfish during their marriage, The way Rhett, just talked of his sister, he would have liked for her to have come visited. But no she couldn't have that, because she would have had to put on a show of affection towards Rhett. And the Scarlett she had been then wouldn't or couldn't stand for that, why if Ashley saw that, he might of misunderstood and believed she had truly cared for Rhett. Tears welled up in Scarlett's eyes, Rhett deserved a second chance with his family, even his father. Scarlett couldn't help but wondered if Rhett like she had been given this chance would he have married that young lady that had cost him his reputation?   
  
  
  
"I see you where right earlier Scarlett, my reputation for being a cad is intended. Because only a cad would make a beautiful young belle cry, whom should be smiling." Rhett said the last with a wink, which did as he wanted, made Scarlett smile.   
  
  
  
"If you could go back and change the way things turned out, would you Rhett?" Scarlett asked as her own past flashed before her eyes: Wade, Ella, and Bonnie, her children who in her way she loved. Scarlett truly believed Wade, and Ella, would still be born, but to different Mothers. Both had looked just like their fathers. In Scarlett's mind that and how she had never bonded with them proved they hadn't really ever belonged to her. They were supposed to be Honey, and Suellen's children, not her's. Women who loved their father's, and would cherish them. It did pain Scarlett to think of her first children calling other women Mother, but this time they would get Mothers who wouldn't put childish desires or making money before them. They deserved that, every child deserved his or her Mother to love and treat them kindly.   
  
It was better this way, everyone was going to be happier this way. And as long as things worked out as Scarlett wanted there would still be a Bonnie and hopefully many more Butler children.   
  
  
  
Rhett sighed and rubbed his head with his hand as he thought over Scarlett's question. One that had haunted him secretly for years when the card playing and drinking won't enough and he felt something missing in his life. Rhett laughed silently at himself, he had a girl in every port and town he went. Sometimes that didn't help, because he knew as soon as he left, said girl or woman was off with some other man. Was it so wrong for him to long for a woman that would solely belong to him? Not that he wanted his freedom to be taken. But having a mistress that belonged only for him appealed to Rhett greatly. The young lady before him will fit that role well, the draw back was for all her unladylike talk and behavior, she wasn't the type that would willingly become anyone's mistress. But trying to get her to, now that would be fun. Perhaps she would shock him and accept, given time. It wasn't hard to tell she was taken with him.   
  
  
  
"No . . . Miss O'Hara, I wouldn't, my past has made me into the man you see today. If I had chosen my father's way, I wouldn't have had nearly as much fun or would I be sitting here with you today . . . . And if nothing else good as come from my life, I've kept you from being bored today haven't I?" Rhett began serious and then ended with laughter, which Scarlett joined in.   
  
  
  
Rhett's words had brightened Scarlett's mood once more. A smile played on her lips, Rhett was already falling for her. Now all she had to do was be patient and wait until Rhett decided he couldn't live without her any longer. Scarlett couldn't help but remember that it had taken years for Rhett to propose marriage, and many offer's first to be his Mistress. And he only answered then because he was afraid before he returned from his trip she would be remarried to someone else. Knowing this, Scarlett knew there was little chance Rhett would ask for her hand in marriage soon. What scared her though, was could she, if Rhett offer her his heart and bed without marriage included, turn him down?   
  
  
  
Part 6   
  
"Scarlett, I do think Mr. Wilkes isn't coming back. Perhaps his poor heart couldn't take seeing you, knowing you didn't love him." Rhett jested to a withdrawn Scarlett.   
  
Scarlett only laughed and once again wondered where Ashley was. In the original timeline by now the war had been announced and . . . . and Ashley had left to go round up his troops. Ashley wasn't at Twelve Oaks, that's why he wasn't back. Which also meant all the young ladies where up and about the house. Knowing Melanie and Carreen as she did, both would be awfully worried and looking for her. What excuse could she use to explain being alone in the library with the door closed, with the likes of Rhett Butler?   
  
  
  
"How you do go on Rhett, I don't know about the last part. But I agree with you I don't think Ashley's coming back." Scarlett stated, looking between Rhett and the door.   
  
Chuckling Rhett's eyes had a merry glance to them, so Miss O'Hara was fearful for her reputation as any well minded young lady would be.   
  
  
  
"Nothing is keeping you here Scarlett, if you want to go, go." Rhett said pointing towards the door. He knew she wanted to, but something was holding her back, a smirk appeared on his face as he thought perhaps it was he that held her back. Scarlett liked him, of that he was certain. Just how far she would let him go without slapping him silly was another question, and he wanted the answer to that one.   
  
  
  
"Are you trying to get rid of me, Mr. Butler?" Scarlett asked attempting to sound hurt. But her voice gave away her amusement.   
  
  
  
"Not at all Scarlett, I just wanted to ease your mind, that you don't have to stay here if you didn't want too." Rhett found his attention was lost in Scarlett's emerald eyes. He couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to kiss her sweet red lips.   
  
  
  
"Rhett, are you going to attend the Ball tonight?" Scarlett asked, ignoring the look of lust and desire in his black eyes. If she didn't it would be her undoing. She mustn't allow her own passion to come alive. No, she had to act the part of a sixteen-year-old who had never been married, and had never known the pleasure of the marriage bed.   
  
  
  
With a smirk and confidence he had Miss O'Hara right where he wanted her Rhett replied, "Only if you promise to let me have the last dance of the evening?"   
  
  
  
Having never understood how Rhett's mind worked Scarlett asked, "Why the  
  
last dance and not the first?"   
  
Why if she were Rhett, Scarlett would have asked for the first dance and not allowed another man the chance to dance with her for the rest of the night.   
  
  
  
"My dear child, you are naive aren't you? Why I want the last dance is because all your beau's will I'm sure request a dance or two and I want to be the one who gets to hold you last." He stated it without emotion, then he winked at her mischievously.   
  
  
  
"Oh" Scarlett said, when Rhett put it that way it did make a weird kind of sense. While she was disappointed that Rhett didn't seem to mind her dancing the night away with her beau's, it did make her heart beat faster, knowing he wanted to be the last man that dance with her. It was so like him, to wait to get his dance, just as he had waited to win her heart.   
  
  
  
"When you put it that way Rhett, it does make sense. So yes, while Brent and Stuart, might be upset and challenge you to a duel, you can have the last dance of the night." Scarlett said with a flirty smile. Rhett just laughed Miss O'Hara was one of a kind. A girl who could get the attention of any man she wanted, and had a wonderful sense of humor, one that matched his own.   
  
  
  
"Scarlett!" both Scarlett and Rhett heard being called from the hall. Sighing not really wanting to leave Rhett's side, Scarlett stood up. Panic filling her, Scarlett just looked at the door, and prayed the voices would pass by giving her a few more moments alone with Rhett. "Scarlett!" she heard again this time closer.   
  
  
  
"I believe your presence is required else where, Miss O'Hara." Rhett said as he too stood up next to Scarlett. Taking her hand gently he pressed it to his lips.   
  
"I shall be counting the hours til we meet again." Rhett said as he released her hand, but tighten the hold he had on her heart.   
  
  
  
"Such sweet things you say Mr. Butler." Scarlett somehow managed to get out without letting her voice tremble with all the emotion she was experiencing, "And while I won't be counting the hours until we meet again," More like the minutes, Scarlett thought to herself "I will enjoy to see if you dance as well as I imagine you to." With a strength she didn't think herself capable of, Scarlett turned and walked away from Rhett, who if she could have seen the half frown and merriment in his eyes, would have had a smile on her face.   
  
  
  
Scarlett opened the door as quickly as her arms would allow, then closed it without looking back at Rhett, because if she did, her strength might evaporate. Walking down the hall just far enough so the library was out of view did she see Carreen and Melanie, with Charles and Honey talking. Taking a deep breath Scarlett walked up to them with a forced smile on her face.   
  
  
  
Smiles appeared on Carreen, Melanie and Charles' faces when they saw her.   
  
Honey was trying to hide her dislike for Scarlett, but not well enough for Scarlett not to notice it, "Where have you been Scarlett? We were worried sick." Carreen asked as her worry disappeared, Scarlett was alright. If something would have happened to her, Carreen would have never forgiven herself. From now on Carreen would always remember to look after things Scarlett loaned her. While Scarlett and she had never been close, today Carreen felt they had formed a bond. Scarlett had done something so unlike herself, she had given other people's feelings thought. Suellen was wrong about Scarlett she did have a heart and wasn't always selfish, her actions today proved that.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Carreen, Melly, if I worried you I didn't mean too." Scarlett said with all honesty in her voice, "I was heading for the backyard to get my fan, when Ashley saw me." Scarlett heard Honey make a snicker, 'Oh let her and the rest of the country think what they want.' Scarlett thought. She knew the truth and so did Rhett, that was all that matter. Let the whole world believe she loved Ashley Wilkes. As long as Rhett Butler knew she didn't, Scarlett found it didn't bother her one bit. "He offered to retrieve it for me. I've been in the library waiting for his return ever since."   
  
  
  
Charles who Scarlett tried not to look at, hearing this spoke up, "It seems Miss O'Hara, that Mr. Wilkes was called away shortly after offering to get your fan. You see the War has started."   
  
  
  
Scarlett saw Carreen's face bleach out, both Melanie and she were at Carreen's side stopping her from falling as the youngest O'Hara fainted. Charles looked sheepishly at Honey then to Melanie who was having a hard time keeping Carreen up. Not knowing what to do Charles just stood there. Whenever his Aunt Pittypat had a fainting spell, she always hit the floor, then someone, usually Melanie or himself, would get her smelling salts. Just as he was about to suggest that he turned as he heard a voice ask, "Allow me?"   
  
  
  
Scarlett who was having to hold Carreen up alone now, Melanie strength had just given out, smiled at hearing Rhett's voice. She nodded her head, and then watched as Rhett took her baby sister into his arms, "I'll bring her to the library. I believe there's a sofa she can lay on in there." Rhett said, turning his back to the small group. Both Melanie and Scarlett followed at once. Honey and Charles took a few seconds to decide. But seeing as how it was his fault, Charles followed his sister's lead with Honey in tow.   
  
  
  
Melanie held open the door so Rhett could enter the library with Carreen.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Rhett asked as he gently laid the young girl on the sofa.   
  
  
  
"She fainted Rhett." Scarlett whispered, then added louder so Melanie who was still at the door waiting for her brother could hear, "Mr. Hamilton told us the War had started. I'm afraid it was a bit to much for my little sister Carreen to handle." Rhett's eyes went from Scarlett to the child on the sofa. If Scarlett hadn't told him they were sisters, he would have never guessed it.   
  
  
  
"We need smelling salts." Rhett stated, looking to Scarlett.   
  
  
  
"Don't look at me Mr. Butler, I don't carry any on me. Believe it or not I have never fainted." Rhett just laughed at Scarlett's words, which caused Charles and Honey   
  
who were just now entering the library to stare at them.   
  
  
  
"I believe you're telling the truth Miss O'Hara," Rhett said then looked to the two other young ladies in the room.   
  
  
  
Honey smiled weakly, not liking being in the same room with a man with Mr. Butler's reputation.   
  
"I have some," Melanie said as she without thought walked over to Rhett and handed him her smelling salts.   
  
  
  
"Thank you, Miss Hamilton," Rhett said then looked to Scarlett with a grin she knew well, "Perhaps it would be best if you're the first person your sister sees when she awakes Miss O'Hara. Seeing a stranger might frighten her."   
  
Scarlett couldn't help but smile at Rhett as he moved from his spot beside Carreen and gave Scarlett salts. Taking Rhett's former place next to Carreen, Scarlett saw him return her smile with one of his own.   
  
Unfortunately Scarlett wasn't the only one who noticed Rhett's smile or Scarlett's earlier one, Honey Wilkes stood next to Charles with a disapproval glare in her eyes. Scarlett O'Hara was flirting with a man no one received. It was scandalous, her dear sister laying there, out cold, and Scarlett was making goo-goo eyes at a man old enough to be her father. If only Melanie wasn't in the room, because of her goodness, it would be impossible for Honey to tell anyone else without Melly defending Scarlett. Poor Melanie was blind at times to people like Scarlett O'Hara, who didn't deserve Melanie's friendship.   
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry Miss O'Hara, she'll be alright won't she?" Charles asked as Scarlett waved the smelling salts under Carreen's nose. As Carreen's opened her eyes the first person she saw was her older sister.   
  
  
  
"She's opened her eyes Charles, she's fine. Why don't you get her a glass of water?" Melanie asked trying to soothe her worried brother, who looked to her like a scared little boy.   
  
  
  
"Melanie right Mr. Hamilton, Miss O'Hara will be fine. Let's go get her that glass of water." Honey said linking her arm through Charles before Scarlett decided to wrap him around her finger.   
  
  
  
"What happened?" Carreen whispered the last thing she could remember was finding Scarlett, then the world went black.   
  
Trying to lift her head off the sofa, Scarlett gently pushed Carreen back down, "You fainted Carreen. Don't you remember? Mr. Hamilton telling us about the war?" Scarlett asked aware that Carreen might faint again at the word 'war' but relieved when she didn't. Taking the slight nod of Carreen's head as a yes, Scarlett continued on "Mr. Butler, who was passing by, carried you in here."   
  
  
  
Rhett moved so he was in Carreen's sight of vision, "I'm glad to see you're alright Miss O'Hara."   
  
Carreen looked ill at his words, she had overheard all the things Cathleen had told Scarlett earlier about Mr. Butler's reputation. Now because of her, Scarlett and she were obligated to talk to the man and treat him like any other gentleman they knew. Scarlett was bound to be upset with her over this, this was far worse then forgetting a fan.   
  
  
  
Scarlett could see her sister wasn't going to reply to Rhett's kind words jumped in at the look on Carreen's face, "Thank you, Mr. Butler," Scarlett barely stopped herself from laughing when she saw the smirk on Rhett's face and their conversation about how she had to stop thanking him played, she was sure, on both their minds, "for all your help. I don't know what we would have done without you."   
  
  
  
Rhett could see from the look on the younger Miss O'Hara's face, she didn't share the same view of him that Scarlett did. Just how exactly Scarlett viewed him, Rhett wasn't sure. She was smitten with him, and they did seem to get along very well, in fact so well if he ever thought of getting married she would be the one he'd ask. Rhett had to shake his head at that thought. Marriage? Him? Never. But how did a girl he just met make him think something no other woman had before?   
  
  
  
"You're quite welcome Miss O'Hara." Rhett said aware of two sets of eyes on Scarlett and he, "Did I hear you right earlier? Did you say the war had started?"   
  
Scarlett dreaded the thought of war, knowing what this fight ahead would cost her. But more then her own loss, was the loss of the South itself. The way of life that gave a young girl the right to be a southern belle. After the War, no one really cared about parties and such, no one could when most of her friends and their families didn't have food to eat.   
  
"Yes, that's what Mr. Hamilton told us." Scarlett replied as an image of the burned out shell of Twelve Oaks came to her mind.   
  
  
  
Rhett could see the hollow look in Scarlett's eyes, it looked as if The War wasn't a topic she wanted to talk about. "I'm afraid I must excuse myself now, Mr. Kennedy was expecting me to leave this afternoon." Rhett saw the look of disappointment on Scarlett's face at the mention of his leaving. "I have to make him aware of my change of plans. Miss Hamilton, Miss O'Hara, I hope you both have room for one more name on your dance card tonight?" Rhett asked, smiling and acting like he always did in front of Melly, ever the gentleman. As he made his way to the door Rhett turned and said "Ladies until tonight"   
  
Melanie just shook her head sweetly and then tended to Carreen who was still laying on the sofa. Scarlett's eyes were locked on Rhett, when he was sure Miss Hamilton attention was focused solely on Carreen he winked at Scarlett, and then opened the door leaving a smiling southern belle behind.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The beauty of Twelve Oaks astounded Scarlett this night. While most of the young men weren't in the dancing mood, some were. If she closed her eyes, Scarlett could almost believe she was sixteen and had never known any other way of life. Charles would steal glances at her whenever he could get away from Honey.   
  
The young man believed he was in love with her. So Scarlett did her best, to avoid him, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. Or lead him on in anyway, not if what Scarlett wanted to happen would. With her out of the picture, she hoped he would marry Honey, hopefully in a double wedding with Ashley and Melanie.   
  
  
  
Rhett, who stood with a few gentlemen and listen to their conversation, couldn't help but observe Scarlett. She was in her height of glory, beaus weren't something she lacked this night, or any Rhett would bet. The other belle's tonight weren't as fortunate as Scarlett was. It seemed all the young gentlemen wanted to do was either talk of the War, of dance with Miss O'Hara.   
  
  
  
Rhett who had only danced with Miss Hamilton found he couldn't bare the sight of Scarlett in anyone else arms a moment more. As he was headed for the dance floor to cut in between Scarlett and her latest beau, a man behind him called out "Mr. Butler" turning, a frown on his face, Rhett was stunned to see a short man, he remembered earlier someone having called Mr. O'Hara. So this was Scarlett's father, the Irishman who had stole a Robillard away from Savannah. Even though Mr. O'Hara looked to only be five foot tall, if Rhett had to guess, there was something in his eyes that told Rhett, to take this man serious.   
  
"Mr. O'Hara" Rhett said in greeting.   
  
  
  
"I'm not going to beat around the bush here, I want to thank you Mr. Butler for you're help with my youngest this afternoon." Gerald O'Hara said, hating that he was indebted to this man, who was eyeing his Katie Scarlett too close for his liking. Like everyone else at Twelve Oaks that day, he had heard the tales of Mr. Butler's adventures. This wasn't the type of man he wanted around his daughters.   
  
  
  
"Your welcome Mr. O'Hara." Rhett replied, he could see the man didn't really like him, and if it wasn't for the fact he wanted to dance with Scarlett later, he would have giving his usually offhand remark, "Is your youngest daughter here tonight, Mr. O'Hara?" Rhett asked, already knowing the answer to that question. If Rhett played this right, the song was about to end, giving Scarlett the perfect opportunity to approach her father and him.   
  
As the song came to an end, Scarlett's eyes wandered around the room until they fell on Rhett, who to her utter amazement, was talking to her father. Both men looked uncomfortable and yet, Rhett looked to be enjoying whatever it was they were talking about. Just as Scarlett was about to turn away hoping for another dance, Rhett's black eyes locked on her emerald ones. They were like magnets pulling her closer to their owner. How she never realized Rhett had this power over her before puzzled Scarlett to no end.   
  
"Pa, Mr. Butler." Scarlett addressed as she walked up to the two men. Her father's blue eyes seemed to grow large with her arrival, Scarlett noted.   
  
"Katie Scarlett, why aren't you out there dancing? I'm sure one or both of the Tarlatan twins are waiting for a dance." Gerald O'Hara asked, he didn't like the look in his pussy eyes as she looked at Mr. Butler.   
  
"Pa, I've alright danced twice with Brent and Stu. Seeing you standing here I had thought you were all alone." Scarlett lied quite smoothly, not letting the fact that her father and Rhett both knew when she was lying, stop her, "Sorry Pa, Mr. Butler, for interrupting your conversation."  
  
Rhett chuckle and watched Scarlett turn her back to him, Rhett was highly amused at Scarlett's behavior and was about to ask Mr. O'Hara if Scarlett had always been so spirited when he caught sight of Charles Hamilton heading for Scarlett.   
  
"Miss O'Hara." Rhett had called out before he could stop himself. She had done exactly what he wanted, she had come to him.   
  
"Yes," Scarlett said, turning back to face Rhett, "Mr. Butler" Rhett could hear the triumph in her voice. But choose to put that aside for now. Young Mr. Hamilton had a look of a man with a mission in his brown eyes.   
  
"May I have this dance?" Rhett asked with a coy smirk on his lips. Scarlett bit her lower lip as her Pa's blue eyes flashed a look she guess could only mean anger, or perhaps worry, "I would love too, Mr. Butler." Scarlett replied, then smiled at her father as Rhett lead her to the dance floor.   
  
Scarlett's heart started to beat as fast as a trapped rabbit's when Rhett pulled her into his embrace. The emerald green of her eyes held a burning fire that no water could ever put out as they shined into Rhett's.   
  
Rhett's breath caught as he looked into them, Scarlett's eyes told of a tale of a deep adoration. No woman had ever looked at him as she was. Rhett pulled her closer and smiled as he heard her exhale a breath she had been holding.   
  
Scarlett turned her head away, knowing Rhett had seen the look of love in her eyes. After a few seconds of pulling herself together, Scarlett turned back to look at Rhett. He smiled at her, one that wasn't in jest or cruel. But a smile of joy, like the ones he used to give Bonnie, Scarlett thought.   
  
"Rhett, I thought you wanted the last dance of the evening?" Scarlett asked wanting the silence between them to end. "What ever made you change your mind?"  
  
Rhett laughed more at himself then Scarlett's question. This green eyed southern belle, had done something he swore would never happen. Scarlett O'Hara had gotten him to fall in love, with someone other then himself.   
  
"Nothing has Scarlett, I still want the last dance. I just decided our dance could last longer then one song." Scarlett laughed and soon Rhett's laughter joined in. Neither cared about all the pairs of eyes on them as they continue to dance one song after another.   
  
Part 7  
  
Rhett was jarred from his thoughts of how wonderful, Scarlett felt in his arms as he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. Charles Hamilton waited until Rhett turned then, took the older man's place as Scarlett's dance partner. Rhett walked to a sidewall and watched as Scarlett's eyes wandered the ballroom, she had a look of fear on her beautiful face. That suddenly disappeared when she saw him. Her eyes sparkled and Rhett knew the young men next to him had thought the look were for them, and both enjoyed the idea of Scarlett O'Hara being in love with them.   
  
  
  
Jealously was something Rhett prided himself on never feeling, but watching Scarlett in the arms of other dancing brought out the green-eyed monster in him. It shouldn't bother him as it did, hadn't he just met the girl? Then how was it Rhett could picture himself growing old with her? The very thought of never seeing Scarlett again made Rhett's breath quicken. It wasn't that Scarlett was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. But something about the way she held herself made Rhett never want her away from his side. She was smart Rhett knew, and from the way Scarlett had acted towards him she went after what she wanted, a woman after his own heart.   
  
But Scarlett wasn't the type to be his mistress Rhett knew, no matter how much he wanted her to be.   
  
  
  
As the song ended Scarlett made her excuses and left the dance floor. She had to find Rhett before he left and get him to promise to visit Tara soon. Scarlett smiled at her father; she knew his watchful eye was on her as she slowly made her way towards Rhett.   
  
  
  
Rhett just smiled as his southern belle walked towards him. The desire to have Scarlett all to himself, away from all the young men who wanted nothing more then Scarlett's attention made Rhett ask "Would you like to go for a walk outside with me, Miss O'Hara?"   
  
  
  
Scarlett didn't know how to reply she was torn between doing as she wished and be damned with her reputation or doing what her Pa's blue eyes were telling her too. Rhett's open hand towards her made the decision for Scarlett as she put her tiny hand into his larger one and she replied. "I would love too."   
  
  
  
They never said a word to each other as they walked with their arms linked outside. Scarlett couldn't help but notice how beautiful all the stars looked, they were so bright, it was almost as if they were only shinning for Rhett and her.   
  
  
  
Having Scarlett so near him without anyone else around made Rhett bold, as he pulled Scarlett into his arms and kissed her softly at first, then harder as she responded to his lips on her's. Breaking apart only to catch their breath, Scarlett felt lightheaded, Rhett's kisses were the only thing that ever made her fell this way.   
  
  
  
"I love you, Rhett." escaped Scarlett's lips before she could stop herself.   
  
  
  
Rhett grinned at the young lady in his arms. It was good to know he wasn't the only one, who had fallen in love this afternoon. Where did that leave them? Rhett couldn't allow Scarlett to walk away from him, yet he knew if he did the impossible and asked Scarlett to marry him, given her raising, Scarlett would say 'No', The problem being he didn't want her to say 'No'. Perhaps if he asked jokingly she might warm up to the idea and say 'Yes' when he truly did ask.   
  
  
  
"Scarlett, you do realize by coming out here with me you're reputation has been ruined? Everyone is going to think I've compromised you. There is only one thing I can think of to stop the talk."   
  
  
  
Scarlett had thought people might talk about her being seen leaving a party with Rhett, but she hadn't believe her friends and their families would think so little of her. With Rhett's reputation of course that's what everyone would think. Scarlett frowned she had ruined her reputation for nothing, Rhett hadn't even commented on her love for him. "And what would that thing be?"   
  
  
  
With amusement in his eyes and voice Rhett said, "The only thing that will save you're reputation now my dear fine lady, is if you marry me."   
  
  
  
Scarlett mouth wanted to drop open, but she quickly caught it. Rhett had just asked her to marry him, not in a million years did Scarlett dream she would get a proposal from Rhett so soon.   
  
  
  
"You're correct Rhett, it seems I shall have to marry you to save my reputation." Scarlett replied in the same jesting tone Rhett had just used. Rhett was about to ask if Scarlett had meant what she just said when her lips reclaimed his, with her lips all thoughts left Rhett's mind expect for how good it felt to hold Scarlett in his arms.   
  
  
  
Rhett pulled his bride closer, even in sleep there was a smirk on his lips. Rhett had never felt this happy or content in his whole life. He had been half jesting last night when he had asked Scarlett to marry him. Expecting an answer of 'no' he was pleasantly surprised when his new wife had said 'yes'. It hadn't been hard talking Scarlett into running away that very night to find a priest and be married.   
  
  
  
Rhett wasn't looking forward to the conversation he and Mr. O'Hara were going to have to have. Rhett could tell last night the man didn't like him anywhere near his daughter. Rhett knew it was because of his past; a past full of shady dealings and caddish behavior. While Rhett hadn't intended on ever getting married, because he had never known a woman he could remain faithful too, Scarlett had changed his mind about all of the above.   
  
Holding her while she slept Rhett, knew he would never hold another woman like this. Scarlett O'Hara, now Mrs. Rhett Butler, was it for him until the day he died, she had spoiled him for other women.   
  
  
  
Rhett heard Scarlett moan and smiled it appeared his bride was about to awake, he couldn't wait to see those emerald orbs he loved so well looking at him filled with love.   
  
  
  
Last night they hadn't gotten a chance to really talk over where they were going to live. Rhett was sure Scarlett would have some opinions as to where she would like to live. His young Bride probable wanted to stay close to her parents. That meant the Butlers would most likely live in Atlanta, Rhett smiled at that thought, not about living in Atlanta, he truly didn't care about that, no it was the thought of the word Butlers. Rhett wasn't alone anymore, while he always thought he wanted his freedom, Rhett found he liked the idea of being married. But that also brought with it the responsible of Scarlett, she was his wife now and it was his job to care for her.   
  
  
  
More then that, Rhett felt an overwhelming since of protectiveness towards his wife. This was a new sensation to Rhett, having someone to love and love him in return. He still wasn't sure how he went from dancing with Scarlett to marrying her? Perhaps it was when Charles Hamilton had cut in between them, Rhett knew the look in the younger man's eyes. While Rhett didn't see the boy as a threat to him, where Scarlett was concerned Mr. Hamilton was just one of many beaus Scarlett had, Rhett wasn't blind either; most of the single men in that ballroom last night wanted Scarlett O'Hara for their wife. If he hadn't acted quickly. the next time he saw Miss O'Hara she would be someone's wife, and that was something Rhett couldn't have. It had taken Rhett his entire adult life to find a woman he wanted to marry, he wasn't about to let her slip away.   
  
  
  
Kissing Scarlett's forehead tenderly Rhett disengaged himself from Scarlett's warm body. It had to be past noon and he was starving, looking at the sleeping form of his wife, who looked nothing more then a child in the light of day, Rhett would bet she was hungry too.   
  
  
  
The new Mrs. Butler had danced most of the night away, then had ran away with him and gotten married. Yawning, Rhett realized that was another thing he was in need of, sleep. Between being lucky enough to catch a train last night for Atlanta, and Scarlett and he celebrating their new marriage, sleep didn't seem important.   
  
  
  
As Rhett stood up off the bed Scarlett stirred Rhett noted, but she didn't open her eyes. Smiling he searched the bedroom for his clothes. They had been in such a hurry last night to undress, most of Scarlett and his things where flung across the whole room. Quietly laughing, Rhett went about his search. Now he had his answer to his earlier question about how passionate Miss O'Hara could be. Scarlett's passion met his own, Rhett hadn't thought that was possible, but he wasn't upset to be proven wrong.   
  
  
  
Scarlett just lay in bed with her eyes closed afraid to open them and find the night before had been nothing more then a dream. That Rhett was truly lost to her. That she had fainted and was in her bedroom back at her Atlanta house, all alone.   
  
  
  
Hearing Rhett move around their hotel room made Scarlett smile, but the fear that if she did open her eyes everything would be gone hadn't left her. Beside Scarlett's fear there was another reason she kept her eyes closed, she was dead tired. Last night Rhett had worn her out. Not that she was complaining, far from it, Rhett had never been as tender and passionate before with her. Scarlett found herself without a doubt sure of Rhett's love for her. He had proven it many times over last night into early this morning.   
  
Scarlett couldn't help but feel a bit victorious, not only had she gotten the great Rhett Butler to marry her, but also to admit his love for her. All it had taken was for herself to openly show her own feelings towards Rhett. What a fool she had been all those years when she kept telling herself she wasn't in love with Rhett. When it was so clear to Scarlett now that she always had been.   
  
  
  
Scarlett could still hear Rhett's voice as he promised to love, honor and cherish her until death do them part. It was the first of Scarlett's four weddings in which Scarlett actually meant every vow she had taken. This time everything was going to be different, Scarlett was going to put aside her own wants and put her husband's first.   
  
  
  
Rhett's proposal last night had stunned Scarlett, she hadn't thought he would ask so soon, but never one to kick a gift horse in the mouth, Scarlett accepted right away. Not playing the part of a southern belle at all, young ladies were always education to turn down the first and second proposals of their beaus.   
  
  
  
Where they were going to live crossed the newlywed's mind. Scarlett would love to live at Tara, with her parents, but knew Rhett wouldn't stand for living under her father's roof. If she had known yesterday morning that Rhett did indeed exist and she would be married to him that night, Scarlett might have given her Mother, and Pa more time.   
  
  
  
The way it was now, she would happily settle for visiting her parents as much as possible. The single most important thought on her mind, was how she couldn't wait to see the look of unconditional love in Rhett's eyes the second she opened her's. She had taken that look for granted for to long. Even with Rhett's mask in place his eyes always whisper the silent truth of his love.   
  
  
  
Rhett had dressed quickly once he found his clothes and was about to leave to order breakfast, or lunch at this time of day. That's when Rhett realized he had no idea what type of food his new bride liked. The last thing Rhett wanted to do was disappoint Scarlett in anyway.   
  
  
  
Scarlett felt her blankets being pulled away as Rhett started to tickle her feet. Giggling, Scarlett felt her heart take flight, it felt so good for Rhett to be doing just what he had done during their honeymoon in New Orleans. "Stop . . . Stop . . . Please . . . Rhett." Scarlett pleaded between her giggles.   
  
  
  
"No it's time to get up you, lazy girl" Rhett taunted Scarlett with.   
  
  
  
Rhett stood at the edge of their bed waiting for Scarlett to open her eyes, loving every giggle he heard coming from his young wife. After two more minutes of Scarlett's giggles she finally relented and complied with his earlier request. Sitting up she slowly opened her emerald eyes.   
  
  
  
Rhett's smile faded as Scarlett's eyes opened. In a brief instance images flooded his mind, Twelve Oaks but unlike yesterday he saw Scarlett flirting with all the young men, The library only this time Scarlett, was declaring her undying love to Mr. Wilkes instead of the other way around. Meeting Miss O'Hara and getting to see her temper full force. Seeing her again over a year later as a young widow, Courting her on and off the days of the war.   
  
  
  
Scarlett coming to him, while he was in jail offering to be his mistress if he would give her money to save Tara, turning her down and finding as soon as he was released she had married again.   
  
  
  
Rhett remembered his angry at learning Scarlett was using the money he loaned her to kept Ashley Wilkes close at hand. Frank's death, and Scarlett's part in it. His proposal and Scarlett accepting it to get her pretty little hands on his money and of course because she was fond of him.   
  
  
  
Rhett could see their wedding and how Scarlett eyes told how her heart wasn't in it. New Orleans and the days that past as their honeymoon in. Bonnie's birth and Scarlett's demand for separate bedrooms. The joys of Fatherhood and the pain of living with the woman he loved only as if he were her friend. The day of Ashley's party the passionate night that followed.   
  
Taking Bonnie to meet her Grandmother, coming home to learn Scarlett was with child. Only to watch her lose that child moments later. Not knowing if Scarlett would live or die, then once she had recovered, losing his little angel and reason for living, Bonnie. Rhett didn't want to remember any more, but the images were coming too fast for him to block out. Bonnie's lifeless body the candle burning, she was afraid of the dark he wouldn't allow it to get dark. Scarlett and he, fighting both too hurt to help the other.   
  
Deciding he wanted no more of the hell he was living, that his love for Scarlett while he thought would never run out had done just that. Melanie's death and Scarlett declaring she loved him, not Ashley. The pain clear in her face when he told Scarlett he was leaving her, that he didn't love her any longer.   
  
Then Rhett remembered walking up the stairs but before he got to his room, somehow he had been brought here.   
  
  
  
To a hotel room with a very young Scarlett smiling at him. How this had happened Rhett hadn't a clue. Yesterday at Twelve Oaks hadn't Scarlett told him a story along the same lines? At the time Rhett had thought it was nothing more then a bad dream. Now as his memories came back, Rhett knew it wasn't. Before he could even wonder how this all happened, Rhett remembered Scarlett's crying the day before in the library. Scarlett had played him, she knew just how to get his attention. Scarlett had flirted and teased with him shamelessly, all the while planning on getting him to marry her. There was nothing Scarlett O'Hara wouldn't do to get her man. Hadn't he told her, that he wouldn't be pursued like the luckless Mr. Wilkes. Scarlett hadn't listen and now it was time for his wife to learn a Life Lesson.   
  
  
  
As Scarlett looked into Rhett's eyes, she watched them change from happiness to that of bewilderment to anger but now a shiver ran through the new Mrs. Butler as Rhett eyes took on the same look they had when he informed her, he didn't love her.   
  
  
  
Neither moved as their eyes locked, then without saying a word Rhett turned his back to Scarlett and walked away. Scarlett's eyes never left Rhett's back as he opened then closed the door never looking back at her once.   
  
  
  
Scarlett mouth hung open, having no clue why Rhett would act as he just had. He was coming back, Scarlett thought as tears started to fall from her eyes, he had to. What was she to do without her husband? Rhett loved her. He told her so last night many times while she lay in his arms. He seemed so happy before she had opened her eyes. Had she done something to make Rhett angry? Searching her mind Scarlett couldn't think of a single thing she had done wrong during their short marriage. Last night they both had been so happy together, Rhett couldn't have faked that.   
  
  
  
Not moving from the bed Scarlett laid back down hoping whatever had upset Rhett would pass and that he would return soon. As the minutes past, with no sign of Rhett returning, Scarlett forced herself to leave the warm bed she and Rhett had shared the night before. After getting herself dressed something which was harder then Scarlett thought it would be, she sat at the edge of the bed not knowing what to do next but wait for Rhett to return.   
  
  
  
She waited two hours before her pride finally accepted Rhett wasn't coming back, his eyes had held anger in them, then nothing as he walked out on her. His dark almost black eyes had held nothing, almost as if they had been hollowed out. Hurt slowly began to be replaced by anger, as Scarlett jumped off the bed and headed for the door. How was she supposed to get home? Scarlett hadn't any money what so ever, if Rhett was going to cad enough to marry her and use her for a night then leave the next morning, the least he could have done was give her train fare.   
  
  
  
Stopping with her hand on the doorknob, Scarlett cried. That's exactly what Rhett had done, he had took her body the only way he could get it, then when he was through with her he walked away. Why hadn't she remembered what a scoundrel Rhett Butler was? Scarlett fell to the floor in front of the door and sobbed her heart out; she had once again lost the only man she had truly loved.   
  
  
  
Married to him or not Rhett wasn't coming back and she had no money, Scarlett picked herself up off the floor and wiped her eyes. There was only one thing left for her to do, Scarlett had to wire her Pa to come get her. Knowing her Father's Irish temper, Gerald O'Hara would want Rhett's blood for using his beloved daughter the way he had. There was little Scarlett could do about that now, just like everything else that had happened today, she would think about all of it tomorrowm then it wouldn't hurt so bad. Tomorrow Scarlett would come up with a plan to get Rhett back. After all she was his wife, he couldn't run from her forever.   
  
But did she want to come face to face with a Rhett who was cold and uncaring, one that would tell her he didn't love her that he had just used her for a good time? Scarlett would die if he told her that, but it was a chance Scarlett knew she was going to have to take. Besides, when had there ever been a man she couldn't win once she had set her mind to it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Rhett was sitting on a train bound for Charleston looking at the window. He hadn't allowed himself to think of Scarlett once since leaving her at their hotel room. All he wanted was to see his Mother then it was time to get down to business. Having the knowledge he did, Rhett was sure he could earn twice as much as he had originally. While money didn't mean as much to him as it once didm Rhett wasn't fool enough to believe he could live without it.   
  
  
  
'Money' Rhett thought and winced, he hadn't left any money for Scarlett. Their room hadn't even been paid for. How he would have forgotten such a thing Rhett didn't know? He had to chuckle at the thought of Scarlett trying to leave and the management stopping her, wanting to be paid.   
  
  
  
Rhett wasn't worried if there was one thing certainly knew about Scarlett it was she could take care of herself. She would put on the waterworks and wrap all the men around her little finger with a story of being the wronged wife, making him out an unforgivable cad.   
  
  
  
Hell, Rhett wouldn't be surprised if he ever returned to Atlanta he would have to fight more then one duel over Scarlett's honor. After all she was the belle of the ball and country folks didn't like their belle's being disgraced.   
  
  
  
Rhett pushed that and all thoughts of Scarlett out of his mind. Running his hand through his hair a light caught and shined off his brand new wedding band. Pulling the ring off his finger, Rhett looked at it. He could see the smile on Scarlett's face as she slipped the ring on his finger, for that reason alone Rhett wanted to rid himself of it. Instead he put it into this coat pocket. The ring had cost him a small fortune to buy last night. Scarlett's had cost more but his had, but Rhett had insisted she have a ring for the ceremony. The priest had known the jewelers home address, it had only taken money to get the man to open his store.   
  
  
  
Remembering all of the above only made Rhett all the angrier; Scarlett had made him such a fool last night. She probably had a good laugh at how witless he was. Rhett had opened his heart to Scarlett, not knowing how cruel and heartless the little wench could be, he wasn't going to allow Scarlett the chance to laugh at him again.   
  
  
  
Scarlett's Father, Gerald O'Hara would have the sham of their marriage annulled. There was no way the Irishman would permit his daughter to remain married to a man who stole his daughter's virtue just for the fun of it. Rhett of course didn't see it that way; Scarlett had been married three times in his mind. She wasn't some young innocent girl he married then dumped. While technically last night Rhett might have taking Scarlett's virtue, that wasn't how he and Scarlett saw it. That was all that mattered to Rhett anyhow. Soon Rhett knew he would be free of Scarlett, which brought a smirk to his lips.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Scarlett had tired everything she could think of to find her wayward husband. Writing Rhett's Mother only to receive a letter of apology for his actions, swallowing her pride Scarlett went to Belle Watling, Rhett's Mistress. But Belle hadn't seen Rhett since the day before the Wilkes' barbeque. Mrs. Watling had been quite shocked to learn Rhett had taken a wife, but more so to learn he had abandon said wife. Scarlett had to admit something she hated but Rhett had been right about Belle, she did have a heart. The other woman promised if Rhett were to return she would send him home to his young bride.   
  
  
  
Her father wouldn't be happy until Rhett's blood was on his hands. Scarlett had lost count of how many times Gerald O'Hara had called his son-in-law a coward.   
  
Her pa was worried about her, Scarlett knew that, but she couldn't, try as she might, change his mind about Rhett.   
  
  
  
Then of course there was the argument they always had; Gerald couldn't understand why Scarlett wanted to stay married to the villain Butler. If her pa had his way, she once again would be an O'Hara.   
  
  
  
The long walks Scarlett took around the Tara did help to ease her troubled mind. Tara was still the plantation she remembered as a child in all its glory. Just to be able to see it made Scarlett's hope rise. Rhett leaving her hadn't been all bad, Scarlett thought trying to look on the bright side of things, if she didn't she would go mad. It had given her time to spend with her mother and Pa, even Carreen seemed to have warmed up to her older sister, following Scarlett around most days.   
  
  
  
Suellen was just as always, Scarlett knew her relationship with her would never change, no matter what. Scarlett was always careful to be kinder to everyone, even Suellen, though that took all her effort. Perhaps if she was, God would bring Rhett back to her, Scarlett knew that wasn't exactly how God worked, in fact she knew he didn't work that way at all. But it was all she had left to hope for.   
  
Knowing if she ever told her mother such a thing, Ellen O'Hara would make her pray for forgiveness for thinking such a thought, Scarlett never mentioned it to Carreen or her mother.   
  
  
  
Scarlett walked back to the house. She couldn't believe it had been a month ago today that she and Rhett had been married. But instead of celebrating it together, Scarlett was all alone dreaming of Rhett's smile. It was better to think of other things, like two weeks ago and the double wedding at Twelve Oaks.   
  
Melanie had made a beautiful bride; Honey was pretty as well. Scarlett had felt so out of place there as she watched Ashley marry Melanie, then Charles marry Honey.   
  
  
  
Her own wedding kept replaying in her mind. Rhett's smile the way he kissed her once the priest had said you may kiss your bride. If it hadn't been for Melly begging Scarlett to come she wouldn't have. But Scarlett found she couldn't refuse Melanie when she had just lost her in the past, or was it the future? Scarlett wasn't sure any longer. It sometimes seemed like both. At the wedding Scarlett knew she had made her Mother and Pa proud, she acted like any other married lady would. She had even at the dance that night, went beyond what was called for, refusing all dance offers.   
  
  
  
Feeling lightheaded, Scarlett closed her eyes. After the spell past, she continued her walk to the house, giving it little thought, there was to many other important things on Scarlett's mind to give her health much thought.   
  
  
  
Mammy was waiting for Scarlett when she returned to her bedroom with a tray full of food. Scarlett hadn't been eating lately and Mammy had made it her business to fix that problem. The very smell of fried chicken left Scarlett feelings nauseas. Putting her hand to her mouth she waved the tray away. "Take it away Mammy, the smell is making me sick."   
  
  
  
Mammy had a worried look on her old brown face as she set the tray down on the floor outside of Scarlett bedroom. Returning Mammy asked." Miss Scarlett, have ya been having trouble keeping ya food down?"   
  
  
  
"Yes" seeing Mammy's eyes go wide Scarlett finished quickly, "I didn't tell you, because I didn't want to worry anyone. It just my nerves nothing else, I'm fine."   
  
  
  
Mammy shook her head, the child didn't understand briefly she considered leaving to get Miss Ellen to tell Scarlett what was wrong with her. But decided against it when she saw Scarlett's eyes tear up. It would be better if she just came out and told her, and then if perhaps she was wrong Scarlett could laugh it off.   
  
  
  
"Miss Scarlett, ya probable itn't thought of this seeing how ya was married one day and all. But could you be with child?"   
  
  
  
Scarlett fell onto her bed as her mind went over her symptoms she had been having all week. Not keeping her food down, light headed, dizzy and always tired. Why hadn't she noticed before now? If Mammy hadn't brought up the subject, Scarlett wouldn't have thought of it for a couple more weeks. Scarlett smiled she was pregnant with Rhett's child, but not just any baby. This baby that was growing within her now was Bonnie. She just knew it. Bonnie her sweet little girl who's life was cut way to short. This time that wouldn't happen, Bonnie would grow up and Scarlett was going to be the Mother she had never been before.   
  
  
  
Scarlett's hand went to her still flat stomach, how Rhett had adored Bonnie and she knew would again. Smiling. Scarlett turned to Mammy. then said with joy in her voice "Bring that tray back in here Mammy, I have to eat if I want my baby to be strong."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
As the next few months passed and Scarlett started to show signs of her pregnancy, Scarlett took great comfort in the fact she was carrying Rhett's child. Scarlett couldn't help but recall how everyone had told her when Wade had been born what a comfort he must have been for her. A sign of the love she had shared with Charles. While that hadn't been true, just the thought of holding Bonnie in her arms again always made Scarlett happy.   
  
  
  
Honey Hamilton was now a widow and soon to be a mother as well, Scarlett knew without a doubt that the baby would be Wade, just as she knew her's would be Bonnie. As much as Scarlett hated Honey, she knew the other woman would love and live her life for Wade, and he deserved that.   
  
  
  
Frank was still stalling, like always. Scarlett knew after the war he would finally get up courage and ask for Suellen's hand. Then Ella would be born and Scarlett wouldn't feel guilty about stealing her sister's beau any longer. Why Suellen wanted such an old maid, Scarlett would never know. But then, during their own marriage, Scarlett wouldn't go as far as to call him a good husband, though he probably was, but his fawning attentions were the kind Suellen would bask in. Only time would tell.   
  
  
  
Carreen, who Scarlett decided was just like their mother Ellen, never left Scarlett's side. "Scarlett, have you giving thought to want you're going to name the baby when it's born?" Carreen asked one afternoon when Scarlett was past her fourth month in her pregnancy.   
  
  
  
"It's is going to be a girl, and I'm naming her Bonnie Blue Butler." Scarlett stated as she lovingly rubbed her stomach.   
  
  
  
"Bonnie Blue?" Carreen asked, she had thought Scarlett would name the baby after their father or mother. "But what if it's a boy?"   
  
  
  
Scarlett's emerald eyes looked at Carreen as if she had grown a second head. Sensing that her sister wasn't going to answer her question, Carreen just smiled at Scarlett and glowed in anticipation of her niece's arrival.   
  
  
  
"Carreen could you tell Mammy to bring a tray up for me? Bonnie is hungry again." Carreen nodded her head and set out to do as her older sister asked.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Rhett frowned as he looked at the unopened returned letter in his right hand. Cursing Scarlett under his breath. Rhett tried not to let his Mother's refusing to read his letters or write him bother him. But this was the fourth letter returned in many months. It seemed Scarlett had accomplished the one thing his father never could; she had gotten his beloved Mother to disown him.   
  
  
  
The last time Rhett had received a letter from his mother Eleanor Butler, was some four months ago, demanding he return to his wife. His Mother's handwriting showed how upset she had been. Eleanor Butler was furious with her first born. His behavior as she had stated in her letter made her ashamed to invite her two very good friends, Pauline and Eulalie, over for tea. For his young bride was the pair of sisters' niece.   
  
  
  
Rhett would have laughed at how once he had used that very relationship to explain to his Mother who he was going to marry, if he wasn't so enraged at Scarlett. It wasn't enough for the spoiled belle to trick him into marriage; Scarlett had to take away the one constant person in his life, who had always weathered the ups and downs with him. Rhett had the mind to catch a train to Atlanta tonight just so he could shake her up and demand to know what kind of game she was playing at. He wouldn't though, because that was just what Scarlett wanted, and Rhett would rather die then let Scarlett have her way. It would be a cold day in Hell before he would willingly walk back into Scarlett O'Hara's life. Rhett was going overseas soon and wasn't planning on setting foot in Atlanta for a good year or more.   
  
  
  
At first Rhett hadn't ever wanted to return to the town he had lived with Scarlett in, but during the war he had made a lot of money there and wasn't going to lose it for Scarlett's sake. Rhett would be sure to miss that ghastly bazaar where he first danced with Scarlett, even if it meant losing the little respect he had during these days. Scarlett would be there, he knew that, waiting for him. A cruel smile appeared as a rejected Scarlett came to mind, Rhett couldn't help but feel she was just getting paid back for all the times she had hurt him.   
  
  
  
Rhett was acting as Scarlett always had, he wouldn't let himself take the time to realize why he felt the need for revenge. If it had been Scarlett, he would have told her simply 'There is a fine line between Love and Hate.'   
  
While the night Melanie had died Rhett had felt pity towards his wife, being played for a fool had opened up all the bitterness. All the memories of Scarlett's selfishness and the pain she had caused him fed his anger. Still some nights, Rhett could hear Scarlett's voice as she told him she loved him.   
  
  
  
Rhett never found sleep those nights, he would drag up some of the many times Scarlett told him, she loved Ashley to combat her supposed love. And while that that did make her words lose their meaning, it couldn't take the loving look from her emerald eyes that he had seen the moment he held Scarlett in his arms as they shared their first dance.   
  
  
  
Rhett just shook that thought aside, he wouldn't fall for that vixen again. He didn't love Scarlett and never would again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Ellen O'Hara just smiled at her husband as she entered his office. It was clear to see he had been drinking. But she would not scold him. After all Mr. O'Hara had every reason to be worried when his eldest daughter was in labor. "Mr. O'Hara."   
  
  
  
"Mrs. O'Hara, is Katie Scarlett alright?" Gerald askedm it had only been seven hours ago when Scarlett's pains had started. Knowing from his own children's birth that it took much longer then this, he feared something had gone wrong. If his Katie Scarlett had died in childbirth, Rhett Butler was a dead man.   
  
  
  
"No need to worry yourself Mr. O'Hara, Scarlett is fine. And I feel congratulations or in order." Mrs. O'Hara said. She could hardly believe it herself, her oldest baby was now a mother.   
  
  
  
"Tis grand news indeed. And might I ask Mrs. O'Hara just what our first grandchild happens to be?" Gerald asked as his blue eyes danced with merriment and all his earlier worry vanished without a trace.   
  
  
  
"We have a granddaughter Mr. O'Hara, and Scarlett has already named her Bonnie Blue Butler." Ellen informed her husband. While Mrs. O'Hara hadn't agree with Scarlett's choice for a name last week when her daughter told her the name, since seeing the baby she had to admit the name fit the baby girl with blue eyes.   
  
  
  
"Butler?" Gerald's raising voice spoke as if it were a curse, "The child's last name should be O'Hara."   
  
  
  
Ellen knew anything she said now Gerald wouldn't listen to, so she instead asked him a question, "Would you like to see your daughter and new granddaughter now?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Scarlett felt sore all over, but paid little attention as she held a sleeping Bonnie in her arms. Tears just ran one after another down her cheeks. Scarlett was holding Bonnie again something she never dreamed would happen. Bonnie was more beautiful then Scarlett had remembered her, dark ringlets against her white skin, made her unmistakably the Bonnie Scarlett had known so well. And those eyes just like Pa's. Scarlett found she couldn't wait to show her daughter off to her Pa. Something she had dreamed of always doing.   
  
  
  
The only thought that took some of the joy away from this day was the fact Rhett wasn't downstairs waiting to meet his daughter for the first time. Even worse, he wasn't there to welcome his darling Bonnie back into the world she'd left before. He was off doing who knows what, while his family missed him.   
  
  
  
Scarlett knew Rhett would regret not being here for his daughter's birth, but he would get over it and then they could more forward as a family. A knock at the door followed by her Pa's voice made Scarlett forget all about Rhett for the moment.   
  
  
  
"Come in." She replied and waited for her bedroom door to open so she could show her daughter off.   
  
  
  
Gerald walked in slowly then grinned at the sight of his daughter lying in bed holding her baby. "Is that small creature your holding there my granddaughter?" He asked.   
  
  
  
"Yes, this is my Bonnie." Scarlett said as she proudly held the baby out for her Pa to take into his arms.   
  
  
  
"Bonnie is it?" Gerald asked as he held the baby, then as if on cue Bonnie opened her blue eyes and looked straight into those of her grandfather's. "Bonnie Blue it is." Gerald started laughing.   
  
Scarlett could see the proud grandfather wrote all over his face. Scarlett sat back quietly and watched her Pa and Bonnie, as her father told her daughter all the things he was going to teach her when she was older.   
  
  
  
Scarlett knew she had enough time before the bazaar to lose all the baby fat, not that she had gained that much, but Scarlett wanted to look her best for when she saw Rhett again. He had to be at the bazaar, because if he wasn't . . . well Scarlett didn't like to think about that. Rhett would be there, some things had to be the same. He was after all at the Wilkes' barbeque, so he would be at the bazaar too, and then Scarlett would somehow get Rhett back, or find out what it was that had made him leave her.   
  
  
  
  
  
Part 8  
  
Scarlett tried to keep herself busy selling pillowcases for the Cause as the Bazaar around her buzzed with life. She never looked at the dance floor before her little pink-and yellow-draped booth. How she longed to dance, but the only arms she wanted holding her during the waltz belonged to her, as of yet, absent husband.   
  
  
  
Scarlett had taken great care tonight to wear an emerald green dress that matched her eyes precisely. Scarlett knew she looked good, because she had caught a few soldiers looking her way. Mrs. Elsing and Mrs. Merriwether both had checked up on her a few times already tonight, both claiming they just wanted to make sure Scarlett could handle the booth alone. Scarlett smiled at them and replied politely if she needed any help at all she would ask them right away.   
  
  
  
It was a shame Melanie couldn't have come tonight, Scarlett could have used her to lean on. But as the whole Hamilton house, except for Scarlett and her baby daughter whom were visiting, were in mourning for Charles Hamilton. So it couldn't be help that Scarlett was alone tonight.   
  
  
  
Scarlett had never noticed before tonight how a lot of the thoughtful things Melly had done was because of the selfish things she had misunderstand Scarlett was doing. Scarlett knew without a doubt Melly and Pity would not be entertaining soldiers in their parlor anytime soon. Scarlett had only been staying with them for two weeks and couldn't wait to either run away with Rhett or return home to Tara. It wasn't that she didn't love Melanie, nothing could be less true, it just was being with people in mourning when you weren't was depressing. Scarlett now understood why Rhett had pleaded with her to end her fake mourning.   
  
  
  
Honey Hamilton had been staying with her sister in law until last month, Honey had stated she couldn't be away from her sister India any longer. So Honey had packed up little Wade and went home to Twelve Oaks. India and Honey had come visiting Tara with little Wade Hamilton. Scarlett hadn't even been surprised to see Wade look as she knew he would. Honey was a devoted Mother, and Scarlett didn't worry that she had made a mistake, Bonnie and Wade had become fast friends and Scarlett hoped they would always remain that way.   
  
  
  
Scarlett missed Bonnie, but if she was going to get her little girl's Daddy back, she hadn't a choice, Scarlett had to leave Bonnie in Melanie's loving hands for the night.   
  
Scarlett smirked as another customer headed her way, she had already out sold all the other booths. Knowing that it wasn't possible for Rhett to bid on her for a dance later, Scarlett wanted to make up the difference as best she could.   
  
  
  
While Scarlett never believed in the Cause, she now looked beyond all the stories of glory the soldiers told and could see the faces of all the beaus she had that didn't return home. Every cent Scarlett helped make went to them and perhaps could even save one of their lives.   
  
  
  
Scarlett just smiled as she sold another pillowcase. 'Rhett should be showing soon.' she kept thinking.   
  
Mrs. Merriwether had pulled Scarlett aside earlier to warn her, that Captain Butler would be appearing later tonight. Being kind, something Scarlett used to hate, Mrs. Merriwether told her to just come get her if Scarlett couldn't handle being in the same room as her husband.   
  
Scarlett wanted to tell the older woman to keep her nose out of her business, but held her tongue instead she'd replied, "Captain Butler won't bother me."   
  
The only thing that bothered Scarlett was, where was Rhett?   
  
  
  
Scarlett sank down onto a stool as more people headed for the dance floor, it seemed buying pillowcases was the last thing on their minds. Scarlett looked around the hall at all the candles and flags. She couldn't help but remember the first time she had been here. How she had wanted to dance that night, Scarlett knew she had been such a child then, one Rhett always could see through. It hurt to think Rhett had used her, never giving her a second thought as he walked out of their hotel room. Scarlett couldn't understand how Rhett just meeting her at Twelve Oaks had somehow captured his attention, where marrying her had driven him away.   
  
  
  
Scarlett hadn't forced Rhett to marry her, in fact, it was he who had brought marriage up at all. She would have been just as happy if Rhett had, started courting her. Thinking about that now wasn't going to get her anywhere, so Scarlett tried to think of anything else. All the young belle's in their new flocks made Scarlett smiled, she knew none looked as pretty as she did. Her waist, even after having Bonnie, was much smaller then all of the young ladies here tonight.   
  
  
  
Had she not been married, Scarlett knew she could have most of the single men eating out of her hand. That thought gave Mrs. Butler little joy. She didn't want any of them. Since discovering her love for Rhett, Scarlett's little power games to get beaus to do anything she wanted had lost its charm. All Scarlett wanted to be now was a mother to Bonnie, and a wife to Rhett, if he would only let her.   
  
  
  
Scarlett had been a wife to three different men, born each a child, yet not ever once had she acted nor felt the part. With Charles she almost had, in the two weeks they were together before he left to join the war. But Scarlett had shown plainly her true feelings towards him, by not mourning Charles with the dignity he deserved. Dancing this very night away in Rhett's arms proved just that.   
  
  
  
Scarlett would forever bare shame for the way she had treated Frank. She had belittled the dear man so that sometimes he must have felt a shamed to look in people in the eyes. And if that wasn't bad enough, she had gotten him killed. Scarlett hadn't meant to, but she had done it just the same.   
  
  
  
Then of course there was Rhett, Scarlett had wronged him in so many ways she couldn't count them all. Marrying him for his money. Not wanting to have his children, how that must have hurt him. Kicking Rhett out of their bedroom, so she could dream of Ashley at night. The things she told him after Bonnie had died, Scarlett closed her eyes at that. No she hadn't wanted to be a wife any of the above times. Scarlett had changed since then and learned how to put other peoples feelings in to account.   
  
  
  
Scarlett was brought out of her thoughts when a song began, one she knew accompanied Rhett's arrivel here so long ago. Scarlett eyes traveled to the spot where she knew Rhett should be. She could remember how in the past timeline Rhett's eyes had looked at her and the smile he had gave her, it wasn't like anyone else that night, all the rest saw was a widow, but Rhett saw a woman who wanted to dance.   
  
  
  
Scarlett's lips turned into a smile as she saw Rhett standing there. Now if only he would turn and look at her, Scarlett thought for sure she would suffer a heart attack if he didn't soon.   
  
  
  
Rhett knew Scarlett's eyes were on him, all the more reason he wouldn't look in her direction. He hadn't come here tonight to see her, the only reason Rhett had come was to show Scarlett she couldn't keep him for doing anything he wanted. After a few dances Rhett would take his leave with the knowledge he had bested Scarlett O'Hara at her own game. Rhett knew he needed to see Scarlett, just once more to see her eyes filled with hatred for him, then those cursed nights when Scarlett's eyes full of love haunted him would disappear.   
  
  
  
Rhett turned his back towards Scarlett's direction, hearing the 'old guard' start whispering he smirked. Rhett couldn't help but wonder what gossip they were spreading about his marriage. If he was even married any longer? Any self-respecting young lady would have divorced him long ago, but Rhett knew Scarlett wasn't a lady and would do whatever she wanted.   
  
  
  
The hall looked as he remembered Rhett thought, trying to keep himself from turning around to look at Scarlett. What was it about his wife that always if he wanted to admit it or not drew him to her. Scarlett could be charming if she wanted to be, followed by the times she could be just as cruel. She was such an enigma, one Rhett had spend years trying to make his own. All he received in return from Scarlett was pain and his precious Bonnie. It hadn't escaped Rhett's attention that if he wanted to take Scarlett back she could give him his little angel once more. The first time that thought accord to Rhett, he was in Europe at the time and had almost taken one of his boats and headed back to American straight to Scarlett's waiting arms.   
  
  
  
The thought of having Bonnie back was overpowering, Rhett had to force himself not to go to Scarlett. Bonnie was dead and nothing he could do would bring her back, or so Rhett had told himself a million times. Being in a loveless marriage wasn't going to change that.   
  
  
  
Scarlett had proved just what a wonderful mother she was; she had put her own selfish desire above having Wade. Instead of marrying Charles Hamilton like she should have, Scarlett had married him at the very cost of her son's life. Knowing Scarlett she hadn't given her son's exist a thought. Ella would be next of course. There was no way Scarlett would divorce him to marry Frank Kennedy. Rhett frowned at that, he didn't like where his thoughts were headed. Rhett would even go as far to bet Scarlett would be willing to lose Tara just to get him back.   
  
  
  
Scarlett was misguided of course, he wasn't ever taking her back. No matter what, even if his very heart wanted to betray him once more. One way to prove that would be to turn around look Scarlett into her emerald eyes, then turn away again. Letting Scarlett see her presence here didn't affect him one bit.   
  
  
  
Rhett exhaled the breath he had been holding the second he saw Scarlett. Some how even though he knew she wasn't a widow in mourning, Rhett had thought Scarlett would be wearing black like the first time he had seen her here. Rhett fought that memory, but it was no use he could see clearly in his mind's eye the way Scarlett's face looked as she watched young belle's dances with their beaus'. Rhett remembered the anger in her face because she was stuck behind a booth pretending to be in mourning for a boy, Rhett was sure Scarlett hadn't even liked.   
  
  
  
Scarlett in the presence wasn't in mourning, it had only taking Rhett a few seconds to realize this as his eyes ran over his wife's emerald dress. To say she was beautiful was an understatement; Rhett couldn't recall ever seeing Scarlett look as good or as happy. That smile on Scarlett's lips that made her look like a angel instead of the wench that she was, would soon decline when Rhett didn't walk the distance between them.   
  
  
  
Rhett couldn't help but notice Scarlett was alone behind her booth. Where was Mrs. Wilkes? Melanie should have been right there with Scarlett like always. It had amazed Rhett that Melly had never saw Scarlett for what she really was, a vixen after Mrs. Wilkes' husband. Melanie only saw a sister in Scarlett, someone she loved and never could find an ill thought for. Not even when India, Ashley's own sister, had come telling of an affair between the two people she loved most did she think anything but that Scarlett had been lied upon. Rhett knew it had been a lie then as well, but even if it hadn't, Melly would have stood by her unfaithful husband and sister-in-law.   
  
  
  
This time though Scarlett wasn't Melanie's sister-in-law was she? That's why Mrs. Wilkes wasn't in the booth standing next to Scarlett, she wasn't here. Rhett frowned as he tried to think of the excuse Scarlett had used for being a widow at a party. Something about the McClure girls being called away. It looked as if Scarlett was there as a last minute replacement to anyone other then Rhett, who knew as well as Scarlett that this would happen. Rhett couldn't help but wonder how long it had taken Scarlett to pick out her dress it was very becoming on her.   
  
  
  
Rhett turned away and praised himself for never having made eye contact with Scarlett. It just that looking at her was bringing up thoughts he shouldn't be having, what would the simply act of their eyes locking do? Rhett couldn't allow that to happen, he had to be strong. He didn't need Scarlett in his life he was better off without her. Just thinking about all the money he could save by not wasting it on all those gifts he brought Scarlett, instead of making him happy only reminded him of how happy Scarlett had been when she received each and every one of those gifts. And how much Rhett himself had enjoyed giving her those gifts, hoping to catch Scarlett off guard so he could make her his mistress. That time was over. Scarlett now was nothing but a past love, one that made Rhett feel foolish for having fallen for not once, but twice.   
  
  
  
A roll of drums and many voices cried out "Shhh!" Then Rhett watched as Dr. Meade climbed the platform then spread his arms out in an action for silence. "We must all give grateful thanks to the charming ladies whose indefatigable and patriotic efforts have made this bazaar not only a pecuniary success but have transformed this rough hall into a bower of loveliness, a fit garden for the charming rosebuds I see about me." Rhett joined in as everyone clapped then waited for the speech to began again. "The ladies have given their best, not only of their time but of the labor of their hands, and their beautiful objects in booths are doubly beautiful, made as they are by the fair hands of our charming Southern women."   
  
Rhett realized at this point in Dr. Meade's speech he had told Scarlett that the man was a pompous goat, which Rhett still agreed with. He could still remember Scarlett's giggles over his comment. Rhett wished for a second he was next to Scarlett, to hear her giggles once more. Shaking his head Rhett forced himself to listen to the speech the good doctor was making, soon his name would be mentioned and Rhett didn't want to be taken by surprise this time. "We must have more money to buy medical supplies from England, and we have with us tonight the intrepid Captain who has so successfully run the blockade for a year and who will run it again to bring us drugs we need, Captain Rhett Butler!" Dr. Meade said with a tone of resentment clear to Rhett's ears. Rhett smiled showing his white teeth then gave a graceful bow mockingly everyone with it. There was some applause, but not nearly as much Rhett noted as he should have gotten.   
  
  
  
Rhett could see the ladies in the corner looking from him to Scarlett. Of course this was Scarlett's home ground, she had the upper hand here. Rhett stopped listening to the speech being made, having already lived through this night once, he knew what came next. He was about to lose his gold cigar case. Rhett's eyebrow went up and a corner of his mouth went down as he wondered if Scarlett would give her wedding ring once again. Perhaps she wouldn't, after all she wasn't in mourning, she had to have on some jewelry other then that on. Hell no. She wouldn't. This was Scarlett he was thinking about, the woman who married twice for money, once to save Tara another time just to get her hands on his money. It wasn't as if she believed in the Cause, Rhett knew for a fact Scarlett believed in the Cause as much as he did, which was very little. The temptation to see Scarlett's reaction as the man came round her with the basket was overwhelming Rhett couldn't help but bare witness to this.   
  
  
  
"Wait-wait! I've got it unfastened now." Scarlett heard Maybelle Merriwether yell as she then threw her twin bracelets in to the basket that would soon be heading towards her. Scarlett could still recall how happy she had been the first time the basket had come around, that she was in mourning and didn't have anything to give. Now knowing what was bound to happen to her precious earbobs and heavy gold chain that had been her Grandmother's. Scarlett was more then willing to give them to the Cause instead of letting the Yankee's get their hands on them. Scarlett had her earbobs off in no time but the gold chain was giving her a bit of trouble. Closing her eyes until she had gotten it unfasten, Scarlett missed Rhett staring at her, barely believing his eyes.   
  
  
  
Scarlett was actually going to give up her jewelry for the Cause. Rhett was stunned so much in fact he almost missed the basket passing by him. Rhett couldn't help but laugh as sure enough Scarlett threw in all the jewelry she had been wearing all expected her wedding ring. Rhett couldn't help but pull out his own wedding ring to just look at it for a moment.   
  
  
  
He had planned on throwing it overboard on one of his trips overseas. When it came down to the finally action of being rid of it permanently, Rhett couldn't do it so he kept it to remind himself how cruel and selfish Scarlett was. Just like this moment it always made Rhett remember how Scarlett had used him, which was all Miss O'Hara knew how to do. And he would be a fool to think other wise.   
  
  
  
Scarlett wanted nothing more then to abandon her post behind her booth and go talk to Rhett. She had seen Rhett looking at her, but wasn't surprised when he didn't walk over. Scarlett thought Rhett looked handsome even handsomer perhaps then the first time she had seen him in his black suit and varnished boots.   
  
  
  
Scarlett was trying to think up an excuse to tell Mrs. Merriwether for why she needed to leave her booth. Scarlett knew if she told the real reason the older woman might not take her place at the booth. Mrs. Merriwether was out spoken against Rhett. Scarlett always had to bite her tongue whenever she was around.   
  
  
  
"Scarlett dear, I came to see how you were?" Mrs. Merriwether asked. Having seen that Butler man who was nothing but a scoundrel. Mrs. Merriwether knew the dear child must be a fright.   
  
  
  
Scarlett frowned, she hated pity, before she could reply though, Dr. Meade's voice stopped Scarlett.   
  
"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I am going to propose a surprise- an innovation that may shock some of you, but I ask you to remember that all this is done for the hospital and for the benefit of our boys lying there."   
  
  
  
Scarlett couldn't stopped herself from smirking, knowing in the next minute Mrs. Merriwether would forget all about Scarlett when she learned of the dance auction. 'It's such a shame.' Scarlett thought, 'that I can't be part of it and that Maybelle or one of the other girls will be belle of the bazaar.'  
  
  
  
"The dance is about to begin and the first number will, of course, be a reel, followed by a waltz. The dances following, the polkas, the schotlesches, the mazurkas, will be preceded by a short reels. I know the gentle rivalry to lead the reels very well, and so," Dr. Meade stopped looking to his wife for her unfading support then continued, "gentlemen, if you wish to lead a reel with the lady of your choice, you must bargain for her. I will be auctioneer and proceeds will go to the hospital."   
  
  
  
Scarlett thought Mrs. Merriwether had turned a nice shade of red as anger as the good Doctor's words filled her. Scarlett covered her mouth with a hand as a giggle escaped her lips. Why the older ladies thought Dr. Meade wrong with his auction made little since to Scarlett. It was just as much for their beloved Cause as spending hours sewing pillowcase was and would make for the hospital more money. It was just plain common sense and Scarlett didn't see the reason anyone could argue that.   
  
  
  
Scarlett's heart paused and the hall became deathly quiet after Rhett had called out a bid to dance with Maybelle Merriwether. He had only bid 20 dollars, but to Scarlett and the rest of Atlanta it might as well have been a million. With the ease in which Rhett had called out his bid, it showed everyone in the hall just how little his wife and marriage meant to the blockade-runner.   
  
  
  
Scarlett only had to look at Mrs. Merriwether to know she didn't have to be told that Mrs. Butler was leaving. Holding her head high not letting her tears free yet Scarlett headed for the exit. All thoughts of trying to talk to Rhett gone from her mind. She had her answer Rhett didn't love her, why didn't matter.   
  
  
  
As Scarlett stood at the entrance she heard someone else bid 22 dollars for Maybelle Merriwether. Turning slowly Scarlett wanted to look on Rhett more time, just to see his pirate looking face and dark eyes for one last time. Scarlett knew she would love him til her dying day, Emerald met dark brown and for a moment Scarlett could believe Rhett loved her. Pulling herself away Scarlett started to walk the last step through the entrance.   
  
  
  
"Mrs. Scarlett O'Hara Butler-one hundred and fifty dollars in gold." Rhett yelled out looking at Scarlett's back as she tried to leave the hall. Rhett knew he was being a fool, bidding to dance with his own wife. But the look on her face when Scarlett turned to look at him had made Rhett, feel ashamed of himself, he had hurt her. If only her eyes would have held anger anything but love, Rhett wouldn't have bid to dance with her. But love was written in her eyes and Rhett felt his own anger at Scarlett fade.   
  
  
  
"Captain Butler, I'm afraid your wife doesn't appear to want to dance with you." Dr. Meade said, the hospital needed every dollar they could get but not at the expense of a lady's self-respect.   
  
  
  
"I'll do it," Scarlett stated, walking back into the hall, trying to fake a smile. As Rhett took her hand into his, their eyes locked. The reel past by quickly and before Scarlett or Rhett knew it they we standing together dancing the waltz.   
  
  
  
Scarlett's lips parted, but no words came out, so many thoughts were running through her mind. She had gotten her earlier wish, Scarlett was now in Rhett's arms as they danced. But Scarlett wasn't sure if their marriage was on solid ground or quick sand.   
  
  
  
Rhett kept his mind on the waltz not allowing it to wander onto the woman he held in his arms. Thinking where Scarlett was concerned always seemed to bring Rhett nothing but trouble. After what was an eternity to Rhett, but only a few minutes to anyone else, he broke the silence with a question he knew Scarlett could answer and hopefully would play along with.   
  
  
  
"I don't think I've heard this tune before, do you know what the name of it is?"   
  
  
  
Scarlett for a second was caught off guard by her husband's question. There was so many important things to talk about, and what did Rhett ask first not how have you been? No he ask what the name of some song was that didn't amount to anything. Scarlett exhaled her breath and answered ungrudgingly.   
  
  
  
"When This Cruel War Is Over, is the name of the song Captain Butler,"   
  
  
  
Rhett winced at Scarlett biting tone. Perhaps he shouldn't have asked that question it didn't look as if Scarlett liked the idea of going down memory lane. But this was one of Rhett's favorite memories and he find himself wanting to relive it, to hear Scarlett sing to him.   
  
"Do you know the words? Can you sing them to me?" Rhett asked wanting to keep up the game of pretending for a little while longer.   
  
  
  
Recollection of Rhett once asking almost the exactly same question came to Scarlett's mind. But of course he would ask the same question he was the same person after all wasn't he? It wasn't impossible he would think the same as he had once done. But it still left Scarlett with an uneasy feeling like she was missing a very important piece of the puzzle that was her life. Lifting her eyes so they were looking into Rhett's, she slowly and softly began to sing to her husband.   
  
"Dearest one, do you remember   
  
When we last did met?  
  
When you told me how you loved me,"   
  
  
  
Scarlett paused as her words hit to close to her own life with Rhett. She just pushed onward as she saw in Rhett's eyes he wanted her to continue.   
  
"Kneeling at my feet?   
  
Oh, how proud you stood before me  
  
In your suit of gray,  
  
When you vowed from me and country  
  
Ne'er to go astray"   
  
  
  
Scarlett wanted nothing more than to stop singing but like that night at Twelve Oaks before Rhett and she danced his eyes were demanding her to go on.   
  
" Weeping sad and lonely,  
  
Sighs and tears how vain!  
  
When this cruel war is over  
  
Pray that we meet again!"   
  
  
  
Having finished the song Scarlett turned her head away from Rhett's waiting for his reaction. She didn't want to see him laugh at her attempt at singing for him.   
  
  
  
"Thank you for that lovely tone Mrs. Butler." Rhett said as he heard the music coming to an end. The last thing Rhett found he wanted to do was let Scarlett out of his arms. He should though this desire to hold Scarlett would only get him in to trouble. Scarlett had been walking away giving up on their marriage just as Rhett had wanted. Only he couldn't let her walk away, the same feeling that made it impossible for him to kiss another woman since he had let Scarlett, now did the same with letting his wife walk away.   
  
  
  
Hearing Rhett's words, Scarlett was first sure he had been making fun of her until she turned her head and looked at Rhett, he had a serious expression on his tan face.   
  
  
  
Before Scarlett could question Rhett the song came to an end breaking their embrace Scarlett was startled when Rhett's hand grabbed her right arm pulling her back towards him. "We need to talk, my dear."   
  
  
  
Scarlett had a coy smile on her face as she replied "I agree we do need to talk Rhett, but I'm afraid I just don't have time now. I must be getting back to my booth, I've been away far to long as it is."   
  
  
  
Rhett stood rooted to the spot in shock. As Scarlett pulled her arm free from his hand then walked away headed for pink-and-yellow booth. Rhett just watched and told himself he wouldn't play this game of Scarlett's. After counting to ten he curse under his breath and followed suit after Scarlett.   
  
  
  
Scarlett never looked behind her knowing Rhett would follow. Scarlett knew Rhett held all the cards and she needed an edge over him. Acting confidential when she felt anything but was the only card Scarlett had, and she was going to play it for all it was worth.   
  
  
  
Holding her head high Scarlett didn't allow all the eyes on her to cause her embarrassment. It was none of their business what Rhett and she did.   
  
  
  
Getting to her booth with Rhett following close behind, Scarlett could feel his dark eyes on her back never turning to acknowledge his presence Scarlett instead addressed Mrs. Merriwether who was behind her booth for the moment.   
  
  
  
"Thank ever so much Mrs. Merriwether, for looking after my booth for me. I do believe Mrs. Meade is looking for you at the moment." Scarlett lied smiling, trying to seem polite when all she really wanted to do was scream.   
  
  
  
Rhett just stood back and waited for Scarlett to acknowledge him. And he felt like Scarlett's fool once more, then again when since meeting his wife had he ever felt like anything else? Rhett's mind was telling him to turn around and run while he still could. His heart though which he had bullied under his will for the last year, wasn't listen this time.   
  
  
  
Just talk to her, was all Rhett's heart could ask after having been put through a year of misery, Rhett couldn't deny his heart this one simply request. Rhett nodded his head to Mrs. Merriwether as she past by him, then he watched as Scarlett enter her booth.   
  
  
  
"Rhett have you come to help me sell pillowcases?" Scarlett asked trying to get her heartbeat to return to normal.   
  
  
  
"I'm afraid you've caught me Scarlett, " Rhett laughed, "it's always been a secret dream of mine to sell pillowcases. I've just never come across the chance before."   
  
  
  
Scarlett added laughing as well. "Let's not forget it for our glories Cause."   
  
  
  
Their laughter joined together and the 'old guard' turned their heads with disapproval in their eyes. But neither Rhett nor Scarlett noticed, both last in a world of their own making.   
  
  
  
"Have you sold very many pillow case this evening?" Rhett asked as he stepped behind the pink-and-yellow booth to stand next to his wife.   
  
  
  
Scarlett forehead winkled up as if she was actually thinking over Rhett's question in reality she was trying to figure out what her husband was thinking. Was Rhett acting this way because he wanted to pick up where they left off or did he just want to be friends? How Scarlett wished she could read Rhett like he always had her. But like always her husband remained a mystery to her.   
  
  
  
"Yes. I've out sold every other booth here." Rhett chuckle, Scarlett always did have to out do everyone else.   
  
  
  
"Then you won't mind if we talk instead of sell anything?" Rhett asked.   
  
  
  
"I won't mind, Mrs. Meade and Merriwether might. But I do believe we've both done are part tonight for the Cause. So where do we start? Talking I mean." Scarlett asked unsure of where this conversation was headed.   
  
  
  
"Well, to start I must beg your forgiveness for not telling you earlier how beautiful you look tonight Scarlett, that dress makes your emerald eyes sparkle." Rhett said hoping to ease both their trouble nervous about the talk ahead. A talk Rhett had never wanted to take place. Because Scarlett even if he didn't admit it or not had a small chance of talking him into staying with her.   
  
  
  
"Thank you Rhett, but I must say your looking quite handsome tonight yourself." Scarlett said feeling the need to keep the carefree atmosphere going for a while longer. Both knew soon it would be broking neither wanted to be the one to start the fight ahead.   
  
  
  
Scarlett bit her upper lip she felt like screaming but instead turned to look at the few pillowcases she hadn't sold yet. Why was he just standing there? Couldn't Rhett see how much this was affecting her? Scarlett needed to know what Rhett wanted be it her or his freedom?   
  
  
  
"Rhett I have to know," turning looking him in the eyes she finished, "why you left me, the way you did?"   
  
  
  
Rhett blinked sure he had heard the question wrong. The questioning look on Scarlett's face told him, he hadn't   
  
  
  
Scarlett didn't know why he left, Rhett hadn't given her reaction to his leaving much thought other then to think he had taunt Scarlett a lesson, one of teaching her not to make a fool of him.   
  
  
  
Of course for Scarlett to have learned that lesson she had to know why he had left. Looking into his wife's emerald eyes, Scarlett hadn't known. This last year while he had thought Scarlett was making plans to chase after him, she was actually wondering why he had left in the first place.   
  
  
  
Rhett could kick himself, how was Scarlett suppose to know why he left, he hadn't told her. He could see where Scarlett could be confused one minute he was tickling her, the next he had turned his on her and left without saying a word.   
  
  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Scarlett asked the same way a innocent child would ask why she was being punished for something they didn't do. But Scarlett had done many things that deserved him leaving her. She wasn't innocent; sometimes Rhett found it hard to believe Scarlett ever had been.   
  
  
  
Looking at Scarlett now, Rhett couldn't help but be reminded of Bonnie. Her lips were pouting just as Bonnie's used too. God how he missed his little girl.   
  
  
  
"You did many things that were wrong Scarlett, but then again so have I. What's done is done, I say let bygones be bygones and forget all about our short lived marriage" Rhett stated, not letting his emotions come out in his voice.   
  
  
  
Scarlett's eyes widen, forget about their marriage? Was Rhett crazy, is that what he had done? Just walked out of their hotel room, never thinking about her once in the past year? How dare Rhett say she had done many things wrong? She wasn't the one who had run away.   
  
  
  
"The only thing I can think that could fall in the category of wrongs that I have done you Rhett, will be marrying you, for you certainly never wanted to be married. But you did me a greatly wrong Mr. Butler when a cad like yourself married me." Scarlett said as she seen a pair of soldiers eyeing her, looking briefly at Rhett she then turned and smiled at them flirting, not caring if Rhett saw her or not, actually really wanting him to see.   
  
  
  
Rhett deserved to see even if he didn't find her desirable any longer, others still did. Just because Scarlett would moan her life away on a man who didn't return her love, didn't mean Scarlett planned on giving him the satisfaction of knowing it.   
  
  
  
Rhett held in his laughter, Scarlett was such a child at times. Her words hadn't hurt him one bit, it only showed Rhett that Scarlett hadn't changed. A frown crossed his face as Rhett caught a pair of young soldiers who couldn't have been a few years older then Scarlett appeared now eyeing his wife.   
  
  
  
Rhett cursed under his breath as Scarlett smiled at them, he hated feeling jealous. He had never been jealous of anyone until Scarlett had come along. Scarlett and her undying love for Ashley Wilkes had driven Rhett to being to the point of insane with jealousy over his wife.   
  
  
  
Rhett would not allow Scarlett to drive him to that again. Beside which Scarlet was just smiling at the soldiers because she was angry with him. Said pair of Soldiers started walking towards their booth. Rhett glanced at Scarlett and she obeyed his silent wish and disappeared into the background of the booth.  
  
Scarlett just watched as Rhett seemly impossibility convinced the two soldiers to buy their Mother's pillowcases. Scarlett had to admit to being impressed by her husband's show of what a wonderful businessman he was. Without a doubt she knew, even being the businesswoman Scarlett was. Those soldiers would have never brought for her. Scarlett knew all they would have done was flirt with her and then go on their way.   
  
  
  
Rhett had made the two young men think of their Mother's and how worried they must be not knowing if they were died or alive. Then after Rhett had them upset over the thought of their poor Mother's in pain, Rhett somehow got the point across of how much a gift from them would be cherished. And what better gift could there be then pillow cases made by southern ladies?   
  
  
  
"Scarlett." Rhett said as he turned around "You are in trouble young lady. Don't think I'm blind or stupid I know why those young men came over"   
  
  
  
Scarlett sighed why did Rhett have to bring that up now? Hadn't it all worked out for the best anyway? Beside Rhett wasn't blameless tonight; he was the one who bid on Maybelle Merriwether proving to everyone he didn't love her.   
  
"God's nightgown Rhett, you make it sound as if I had a affair are something. All I did was smile at them, Mr.-I-bid-to-dance-with-another-woman."   
  
  
  
Rhett didn't have a witty remark for that, he had bid to dance with Miss Merriwether. It was suppose to be his finally way to prove he didn't love Scarlett any longer. Not just to everyone at the bazaar but to himself as well. Those emerald green orb's filled with sadness had pulled Rhett back in. If he told Scarlett his real reason for bidding on Maybelle, Scarlett would think she had him right where she wanted him. And that Rhett couldn't have, it was better if Scarlett didn't know he remember their sad life together.   
  
  
  
"What's a matter Rhett cat got our tongue, are did you realize just what a cad you've been to me?" Scarlett asked, how she wished this Rhett were the one she knew so well. Perhaps it hadn't been fair for her to marry him expecting to be the Rhett she knew and loved. This man before her hadn't lived through the years and many more trails her true husband had. Scarlett felt this Rhett Butler with her was nothing but a stranger with a lover's face.   
  
  
  
"Did you are did you not Scarlett, know I was a cad before we were married? So why are you complaining now?" Rhett asked sarcasm clear in his tone. He wasn't going to let Scarlett play the wronged wife even if Rhett had to begrudging admit to himself that's what she indeed was.   
  
  
  
"The reason I'm complaining now about your caddish behavior Rhett is, because this is the first I've seen you in a year," Scarlett replied not letting the hurt she truly felt reach her eyes. It was bad enough she couldn't keep it out of her voice.   
  
  
  
Rhett turned away pretending to watch for new customers. He had hurt Scarlett, and while a small part of him was happy because that's what he intended to do, Rhett also found he hated himself for causing her pain, Scarlett had hurt him so many times that he had stopped counting, but never did it stop hurting. The difference between what he had done to Scarlett, and what she had done to him, was Scarlett never intentionally meant to hurt him. While Rhett had set out to do nothing else. For the last year all Rhett had done was plot revenge against his wife.   
  
  
  
'Revenge was suppose to be sweet, why then did it leave a bitter taste in my mouth' Rhett thought. Scarlett had deserved everything he had done, plus ten times more. Maybe it was learning Scarlett hadn't known why he left, that over the last year she had wondered and probably thought he had only used her.   
  
To think Scarlett thought that of him, made Rhett feel horrible, he had left to punish her, for all the cruel years they had spent together. It didn't seem right for Scarlett to have suffered a year's worth of suffering without knowing why. Once she learned the truth though, Scarlett would use that as another weapon against him. And Scarlett who was on best behavior, would change back into the wife he had not left once but twice.   
  
  
  
"Please Rhett, I have to know. What did I do to make you leave?" Scarlett asked in a whisper, if she didn't reach him soon Rhett would be lost to her. If that was how it was suppose to be then so be it. But that didn't mean Scarlett was going to go out without a fight.   
  
  
  
"What do you want me to tell you Scarlett, that I desired you're body so much so that I married you just to spend one night with you?" Rhett asked as he now faced Scarlett.   
  
  
  
"Or do you want me to say, that I found you so poor in your wifely duties I couldn't bare to share my bed with you another night?" Scarlett bleached in answer to that question. Rhett just chuckled and continued before her Irish temper could response to his cruel questions.   
  
  
  
"Tell me Scarlett do you want me to tell you, I got spooked and turned tail and ran, or perhaps my pet, that you've been in my dreams every night for the last year? Or would you like the plan and simple truth Miss O'Hara?"   
  
  
  
Scarlett's mind was racing, tears running down her face, she had lost the battle not to cry in public or in front of Rhett. How could a man say such things to his wife?   
  
Even if he didn't love her, Rhett could have thought of her feelings instead of treating her like dirt. Of course she wasn't good enough in bed for the likes of Mr. Butler, he only liked women he had to pay to be there. He made Scarlett sick, she couldn't believe Rhett he had even called her his pet like always. And that's what she felt like at the moment an unwanted pet. Suddenly snapping up her head Scarlett's emerald eyes red from crying held a glow in them.   
  
  
  
"When?" was all Scarlett managed to get out. But she knew Rhett understood about what.   
  
  
  
Rhett felt fit to be tied, he hadn't meant to slip up and call Scarlett his pet. There was no going back now though Scarlett knew the truth.   
  
  
  
"I remembered everything a few minutes before I left you on our honeymoon. And you my pet?" Rhett asked laughing. Rhett had never dreamed he would react this way, but it felt good to have that off his chest.   
  
  
  
"Well," Scarlett sighed uncomfortable "it happened the morning of the Barbeque. But you already knew that didn't you Rhett? That's why you left." Scarlett asked as she recalled telling Rhett her tale of their life together. That didn't matter to Scarlett, what did was she had finally gotten her Rhett back . . . well she would soon.   
  
  
  
This Rhett Butler, Scarlett understood, it had taken her over ten years to and she truly never did really understand her husband until this past year as she looked back on their marriage. And Scarlett knew in no time at all she would have Rhett back.   
  
  
  
"Scarlett I can see you're little mind forming plans to trap me. I'm warning you now Mrs. Butler they won't work. I don't love you any longer." Rhett stated as Scarlett's lips turned up into a smile. One Rhett knew meant trouble for him.   
  
  
  
"Oh how you do go one Rhett, but I don't believe a word you just said. If you weren't in love with me, like I am with you. You wouldn't be here." Scarlett said with real confidence unlike earlier when she had to fake it.   
  
  
  
Rhett laughed again this time at himself. She was right of course, Rhett had used every excuse possible to convince himself to come and that he was only doing it to prove he didn't love Scarlett any longer. Love, Scarlett or not, Rhett would not take her back. He just couldn't she had hurt him to many times in the past for him too. While his heart had seemingly already done what his mind deemed impossible, Rhett chose to listen to his mind and not let his heart rule him. Or at least that's what he was trying to do.   
  
  
  
"How many times do I have to say I don't love you anymore my pet, before you get it into your stubborn little head, that it's the truth?" Rhett asked trying to ignore the look of love burning bright in Scarlett's eyes.   
  
  
  
"I only have to hear you say it once Rhett," Rhett was confused until Scarlett completed her sentence, "when you really mean it. Then I will accept it."   
  
Scarlett took in Rhett with a new interest for her husband. Her eyes roamed up and down his frame as he had so often done to her. Finding out the man before her was the same man she had lived with for years and was the husband, Scarlett had yearn for this last year, it felt so good to not be alone in this strange world around her any longer. Scarlett smiled; there were so many different things she wanted to tell Rhett. How she was helping really helping this time to raise money for the Cause. Or how she had forced herself to be nice to everyone including India Wilkes.   
  
  
  
Only Rhett could understand how hard it had been on her and how much pain she had been going through this last year living in a time that didn't belong to them anymore. Being with people she had long ago learned to live without, never getting over their deaths but some how moving on. Now Scarlett was faced with the fact she was going to lose her mother, and Pa all over again.   
  
  
  
Rhett though was going through the same things as Scarlett was, she knew he was the only person who could understand and get her through the troubled times ahead. Perhaps even help her avoid some of them.   
  
  
  
"I don't love you Scarlett, I've stated that fact three times now my pet, are you convinced yet?" Rhett asked knowing Scarlett's answer before she even spoke it.   
  
  
  
"If you would have meant it yes, but you haven't Rhett so no, I don't believe you."   
  
Rhett grabbed Scarlett's arms not caring if anyone saw them or not then stared deep into her eyes, this time she would believe his lie. "I don't love you, tell me what I have to do to prove that to you?"   
  
  
  
"Say it without emotion, say it without warmth in your black eyes. But most importantly say it like you did the night Melanie died." Scarlett replied stated all the reasons she knew Rhett was lying to her. "Say it like you mean every word of it Rhett."   
  
  
  
"You can't, can you Rhett? Remember when you told me after Ashley party how happy we could have been had I only forgot about Ashley?" the look of recollection on Rhett's face told Scarlett he recalled what she was talking about. "Now I find myself telling you the same thing only what's standing in the way of our happiness this time is nothing but the past." Scarlett never breaking Rhett's stare took a deep breath.   
  
  
  
"Rhett I haven't done any of the things you hold against me. I know that doesn't make them right or stop their memories from hurting, but can't you see Rhett, just like you told me at Twelve Oaks, I had been giving a second chance and so have you Rhett, let's not waste it."   
  
  
  
The first thing that enter Rhett's mind once Scarlett's speech was over was when had his wife gotten so wise? She was using his own words against him, although Scarlett had made sense, Rhett wasn't about to accept it.   
  
  
  
"I'm not the one wasting my second chance Scarlett, in fact I have used it to my advantage. When the war ends I plan on making double as much as I did the first time." Rhett knew bringing up money was a sure fire way to draw Scarlett's attention way from her line questioning. If there was one thing Rhett knew about Scarlett it was her love for money would soon out shine her love for anything else.   
  
  
  
"But don't you see Rhett that's exactly what you're doing?" Scarlett turned her head as she heard footsteps behind them, standing there was Mrs. Merriwether, what did she want now? "Rhett I think we should move this conversation some where more private, don't you?"   
  
  
  
Rhett nodded his head, he really didn't want to leave the bazaar yet, but Scarlett was right they did need to talk some place where no one could eavesdrop on them.   
  
  
  
"Mrs. Merriwether," Scarlett said as she took Rhett's hand pulling him out of the booth with her, "I don't believe you have been introduce to my husband Captain Rhett Butler." Rhett just smiled holding in a chuckle it was apparent that Mrs. Merriwether held nothing but contempt for him. So it was with deep pleasure Rhett took her hand and kissed it politely.   
  
  
  
"So nice to make your acquaintance. Mrs. Merriwether. But I'm afraid you must excuse us, Scarlett was just telling me how tired she's feeling. I wouldn't be much of a husband if I didn't see to my wife's needs now would I?" Rhett asked with a wicked expression on his face and mischief in his eyes. All the times he had to take Mrs. Merriwether's look of disapproval coming to mind.   
  
  
  
"Yes of course." Mrs. Merriwether replied then turned to Scarlett and stated with sympathy in her eyes. " You need not worry about your booth Mrs. Butler. I'll look after it."   
  
  
  
Hand in hand, to the amazement of everyone at the bazaar that night, Rhett and Scarlett Butler left together. They both, like earlier on the dance floor, remained silent until they were alone in Rhett's open carriage. Rhett broke the silence with a simple question of "Where too?"   
  
  
  
"Pittypat's, I'm staying with Melanie and her Aunt." Scarlett answered as she looked at Atlanta it was dark out and most everyone in town was at the bazaar so the street was empty. "I've been visiting them for the last few weeks."   
  
  
  
Rhett didn't respond so Scarlett didn't feel the need to continue and her thoughts turned to poor Mrs. Merriwether. Scarlett found she couldn't help but laugh. "Rhett that was horrible what you did to Mrs. Merriwether."   
  
  
  
Rhett smiled as he took the route he had taken so many times before. It almost seemed to him the path to the Hamilton house was forever mapped out in his head. "Yes, and don't even try to tell me you didn't enjoy every second of it."   
  
  
  
"It's such a shame Rhett. I mean in our old life you were such good friends with Mrs. Merriwether." Laughing beyond her control now Scarlett barely got out, "It doesn't look like that's going to happen now though does it?"   
  
  
  
"A lot of things have changed this time around Scarlett, for example your not a widow are you? You never had Wade and knowing you're love for children that doesn't bother you does it?" Rhett asked as a picture of how concerned young Wade had been for his Mother when Bonnie had been born played on his mind.   
  
  
  
Scarlett turned to look at her husband all her laughter of a minute earlier forgotten. Did Rhett really believe she never loved Wade? "Of course it bothers me Rhett, but Honey has been a far better Mother to him then I ever was."   
  
  
  
When Rhett's eyebrows when up, Scarlett realized he had not idea what she was talking about. There was no way he could have. "Rhett, a little over two weeks after we got married Honey and Charles had a double wedding with Melanie and Ashley. It was beautiful, I wish you could have seen Melanie in her wedding dress. A more beautiful bride I don't think there ever was."   
  
  
  
"Melly was so happy because Honey and Wade had been staying with them here in Atlanta up until a few days before my visit. Honey got homesick for Twelve Oaks and India." Scarlett's eyes went wide as she remembered she hadn't told Rhett of Bonnie yet. How happy he would be, when she told him, or better yet showed him.   
  
  
  
"Honey and India brought Wade over for a visit to Tara a day before I left for Atlanta. It was Wade, Rhett just as he had looked at that age." Scarlett stopped as guilt overwhelmed her, "He never really was mine, and neither was Ella, she belongs to Suellen and Frank. Don't you see Rhett I stole Honey and Suellen's children from them just like I stole the men they loved."   
  
  
  
Rhett looked at Scarlett like she had gone insane. Wade was Scarlett's son not Honey's. What Scarlett was saying was impossible, but hadn't what happened to bring them here been impossible too? So he really couldn't call Scarlett a liar on this one.   
  
  
  
"That must have been difficult seeing Honey with Wade?" Rhett asked, knowing it would have upset him to see it, so it had to have done the same to Scarlett.   
  
  
  
"It should have, but seeing them together only show me what a horrible mother I was to Wade. Honey loves him so much Rhett, he's her whole world." Scarlett pushed away her tears; tears weren't going to get her through this conversation "I never was a mother to Wade or Ella. I didn't want to be, I tried to bond with them when you took Bonnie away, but no matter how hard I tried, it just didn't happen."   
  
  
  
Rhett remained silent, trying to make sense out of his wife's last few sentences. Scarlett had never been close to Wade or Ella and her explanation had explained it somewhat. She believed Wade and Ella had never truly belonged to her and that was way she never felt any Motherly feelings towards them.   
  
  
  
"Scarlett it that's true what of Bonnie? You never were to fond of her either."   
  
  
  
Scarlett looked at Rhett as if he had just slapped her. It would have been less painful if he had, "That's a lie, I love Bonnie." Scarlett replied as thoughts of her baby daughter filled her mind, "She's the only one of my children that I know belongs to me. Always has and will."   
  
  
  
Rhett wanted to remind Scarlett, Bonnie was gone, but stopped himself. There was no need to hurt Scarlett with the cruel reality they lived in.   
  
  
  
"I've changed Rhett, I'm no longer the spoiled belle you and Pa let me be. Ever since waking up to find myself once more Scarlett O'Hara, I've put other peoples feelings ahead of mine." Scarlett stated proudly.   
  
  
  
"I can see you have my pet, that explains how we ended up married the same day we met." Scarlett could hear the sarcasm in Rhett's words. She could tell from his comment Rhett held their marriage against her.   
  
  
  
"Tell me Rhett, did I hold a gun to your head and force you to marry me? Because as I recall, that's not how it happened. You were the one Rhett who asked me to marry you, not other way around." Scarlett yelled as moved as far away from Rhett as the carriage would allow.   
  
  
  
"Scarlett you tricked me into marrying you and we both know it." Rhett felt cornered as Scarlett kept worming her way back into his heart. He could not lose sight of his anger at being used if not Scarlett would win. 'Would it be so bad if she did' that thought troubled Rhett more then all of Scarlett's words so far had.   
  
  
  
"Tricked you! I would love to know how I did that?" Scarlett asked.   
  
  
  
"That's easy my dear Mrs. Butler. You knew I fell in love with you almost at first sight, with that knowledge my pet, you used my feelings against me." Rhett stated, but even to his own ears, suddenly it sounded as unbelievable as his reason for being so angry with Scarlett.   
  
  
  
"That's not true Rhett, I wasn't sure how you felt. I thought . . . well perhaps that you wouldn't love me without the benefit of me being a challenge to you." Scarlett took a deep breath then moved back towards Rhett. "Oh Rhett don't you see. When I first awoke I thought I was dreaming, then when I realized I wasn't, my first thought was that you weren't real. That I was being punished for how awful I treated you during our marriage. I had thought I would forever be in love with man I could never meet. Then when I didn't see you standing in the hall at Twelve Oaks like the first time I ever saw you. I just knew you weren't real and I ran up the staircase just looking for a room to cry in." Scarlett said being completely honest with Rhett.   
  
  
  
Rhett could recall watching Scarlett ran up the staircase at Twelve Oaks that day. He chuckled, now knowing it was because of him. Rhett still didn't want to believe Scarlett hadn't meant to trick him, but as she told her tale, it was getting harder not to believe her.   
  
  
  
"In the backyard at Twelve Oaks Rhett, you can't tell me you hadn't noticed how happy I was to see you? I couldn't wait to sneak away from Carreen and Melanie so I could find you. Only as I was walking into the library Ashley grabbed me. Well you heard that whole conversation. How Ashley thought I was upset over him marrying Melly. In reality it was you Rhett, I found I didn't have a reason to live if you didn't exist to bright up my life." Scarlett revealed the last with a small smile as Pittypat's house came into view.   
  
  
  
Scarlett's words, Rhett found affected him. Would he have felt the same way as Scarlett had if instead of getting his memories back the day after they were married, he had gotten them the day before the barbeque? Scarlett loved him, of that Rhett was certain. Scarlett's feelings for Ashley wasn't in question for the first time since Rhett had met her. Rhett found himself amazed, wondering why he was still angry with Scarlett? A year had passed since Melanie's death and Rhett had found him in an Atlanta hotel, newly married to Scarlett.   
  
  
  
In that time Rhett had tried, unsuccessfully, to forget Scarlett and move on without her. Rhett had ever reason to, he had been planning on leaving her anyway, so Rhett felt why let something like a trip to the past stop him? But learning tonight the simple fact Scarlett hadn't known why he left, that Scarlett had felt used and yet still loved him had done the impossible.   
  
Stopping the carriage in front of Pittypat's house, Rhett started laughing at the turn his life had taken yet again. Looking at the house where he had returned Gerald O'Hara after the first and only time he had ever really met the man who was his father-in-law, Rhett couldn't help but smile. He quickly wondered if Miss Hamilton would be up waiting for Scarlett? If Pittypat was, once she saw him, she was sure to head up to her bedroom before they could enter her house.   
  
  
  
Rhett stepped down from the carriage and silently walked over to Scarlett's side. Offering Scarlett his hand, Rhett looked up at her and felt his heartbeat betray him. She was beautiful, there was no other word that could description Scarlett, tonight with her eyes on fire with love for him. Scarlett loved him, was that so wrong? Wasn't that what he had always wanted?   
  
  
  
If he would just let go of his pride Rhett knew as Scarlett had said earlier, they could be happy together. What had pride gotten him over this last year, other then money? Nothing. Pride hadn't stopped his heart from longing for Scarlett's touch or to hear her voice call his name. All Rhett's pride had caused him was misery; it was time to let it go and take hold of the one person that could ever make him happy.   
  
  
  
Scarlett looked at Rhett's out stretched hand and felt her heart torn as she noted he wasn't wearing his wedding ring. Scarlett had never taken her's off, not even when her fingers had swelled during her pregnancy and the Doctor told her too. Closing her eyes fast so tears couldn't escape, Scarlett tried not to let what the lack of Rhett's wedding ring meant get to her. Never, not even while Rhett was so openly carrying on with his mistress, did he ever take off his wedding ring. The ring itself was a symbol of Rhett's love for her. Scarlett found it hard to believe Rhett would have gotten rid of it.   
  
  
  
If Rhett had, perhaps she had been wrong and he didn't love her any longer. Hearing Rhett clear his throat Scarlett took his offered hand and opened her eyes. Rhett was here though, didn't that point to him still loving her? Love wasn't something a person could turn on and off. Scarlett knew personally, in the last year there were many times she wished she could have stopped loving Rhett. It would have hurt as much less if she could have. Instead of not loving Rhett, Scarlett found she loved him more day by day.   
  
  
  
"Scarlett, do you think Miss Hamilton will be up?" Rhett asked as they made there way to the front door of the Hamilton house.   
  
  
  
"She'll be sleeping by now." Scarlett replied, looking at her hand that was still in Rhett's lager one. Perhaps now would be the time to tell Rhett about Bonnie? Scarlett knew after Rhett learned of their daughter, he would stay with them. Bonnie always could get Rhett to do things no one else ever could. Was it too much to ask for Scarlett to want her husband to stay with her because he loved her and not only because they shared a child?   
  
  
  
"Before we go in Scarlett, there's something I would like to say," Rhett smiled as he saw a look of fear cross Scarlett's face,. " I've missed you this last year my pet, as much as I've denied it to myself. I find my life is to boring without you in it Scarlett"   
  
  
  
In the next moment, before Rhett knew what hit him, Scarlett was in his arms boldly kissing him. As their embrace broke Scarlett buried her head into Rhett's shoulder, he hadn't pushed her away or pulled away either, that and Rhett's words left Scarlett utterly happy. While Rhett's words weren't a decoration of love, Scarlett hoped that would soon follow. Smiling mischievously, an idea came to her mind, one Rhett had used on her to get the answer he wanted out of her.   
  
  
  
Scarlett lifted her head off Rhett's shoulder and once again kissed her bewildered husband. As their kiss reached the point where they broke off before, Scarlett's wrapped her arms around Rhett's head and ran her fingers through his hair. Rhett broke away his lungs screaming for air.   
  
  
  
"Say it." Scarlett whispered, her voice thick with desire. Which made Rhett instantly recall their second wedding night, one in which Scarlett gave as much passion as she took from him.   
  
  
  
"Say what my dear?" Rhett asked keeping his tone emotionless not wanting Scarlett to realize how much her kiss affected him.   
  
  
  
"Say those three little words you never had the courage to admit you felt for me during or marriage." Scarlett honestly responded, sick of they games they played with each other's hearts. Then to prove her point beyond a reasonable doubt Scarlett kissed Rhett again with much more tenderness this time. "Say it or I'll tell everyone that you're not that good of a kisser." Scarlett threatened with mock seriousness as a giggle escaped her lips.   
  
  
  
"If that the case Scarlett, I see I shall have to surrender one always must be mind full of ones reputation." Rhett chuckled as he stared into Scarlett's eyes.   
  
  
  
"Since when?" Scarlett asked in disbelief. "What ever happened to the man who told me once, You never know what a burden your reputation was until you lost it."   
  
  
  
"He met someone very special who taught him, how wrong he was on that subject my pet."   
  
Scarlett knew Rhett had been talking about Bonnie. Which reminded her, she still hadn't told her husband the good news of his fatherhood. But first Scarlett needed to hear Rhett confess.   
  
  
  
"I'm waiting Rhett I believe you surrendered so . . .?" Scarlett asked as she pulled Rhett's head a few inches from her's.   
  
  
  
"Oh yes please do forgive me, Mrs. Butler. I was about to tell you before you so rudely interrupted me, that I'm madly in love with you." Rhett not waiting for Scarlett to reply, closed the few inches between them claiming, his wife's lips and kissed her with such passion, Scarlett was sure she would soon faint.   
  
  
  
Tears streamed down Scarlett's face as she turned her face so she could catch her breath. They were finally after all this time, going to be a family. Scarlett took a step back so she could look at her husband and then asked forcefully with a touch of hurt mixed in, "Rhett where is you're wedding ring?"   
  
  
  
Rhett was just getting his under control when he heard Scarlett's question. The hurt tone in Scarlett's voice didn't go unnoticed by her husband. Now Rhett knew why he hadn't been able to get rid of his wedding ring, because in the end, Rhett always knew he would be coming back to Scarlett.   
  
  
  
"I believe this," Rhett said pulling out the ring in question, "is what you were wondering about." Scarlett's joy was clear as her eyes took in the ring in Rhett's hand. "Will you do the honor's?" Rhett asked as he held out his ring to Scarlett.   
  
Scarlett didn't have to be asked twice. Taking the wedding band she grabbed Rhett's left hand. Slowly so she could enjoy every second of claiming Rhett again as her's, Scarlett put the ring on his finger.   
  
  
  
"I never want to see that ring off your finger again Mr. Butler." Scarlett said as she held his hand to her face.   
  
  
  
"My pet, what would my punishment be for such a crime?" Rhett asked as he used his free hand to pull Scarlett closer towards him. Nibbling his lips gently then harder as a thrill shot through her body, Scarlett whispered, "You would lose all my kisses Mr. Butler. And I do believe you like them"   
  
  
  
"Like, Scarlett hardly." Scarlett's eyes flashed anger, then as Rhett continue they flashed again, only this time with desire. "I love your kisses almost as much as I love you"   
  
  
  
Scarlett pulled out of their embrace, if she didn't, Rhett wouldn't learn of Bonnie until tomorrow, the look in his dark eyes was one of raw desire. Scarlett knew he was just seconds away from asking her to stay the night with him, wherever it was he was staying.   
  
  
  
"Rhett we should go in now, Melanie said she would wait up for me."   
  
  
  
Rhett just laughed as he replied, "Scarlett you have given my ego a serious blow. When you would rather go inside and visit Miss Melly then stay out here in my arms?"   
  
  
  
"It's not Melanie am anxious to see Rhett, it's someone else." Scarlett paused, taking Rhett's hand and pulling him closer towards the front door, "Someone very special."   
  
  
  
"Special, well I must meet this person if you deemed them special, my love." Rhett jested but was intrigued. Who could this person be that Scarlett would trade his kisses to see?   
  
  
  
Scarlett just smiled and opened the door before her pulling Rhett along with her as she entered the Hamilton house. "Melly, I'm back" Scarlett called out, hoping Bonnie didn't wake from her voice and start crying. That would be one way for Rhett to find out about his daughter. But it wasn't the way Scarlett wanted, Rhett to learn of Bonnie.   
  
  
  
"Scarlett dear, how was the baz . . ." Melanie stopped when her eyes fell past Scarlett onto Rhett. The man looked as Melly remembered him to and the smiles on both their faces told Mrs. Wilkes that they had seemingly worked out whatever problems the two had. Scarlett's hand entwined with her husband's, showed Melanie clearly just why Mrs. Butler had brought her husband here tonight. Scarlett either had told Rhett about Bonnie or was about too.   
  
  
  
Rhett freed his hand from Scarlett's as he stepped past his wife to greet Melanie. To Rhett, the last time he had seen Melly had been over a year ago before her untimely death. So to see Mrs. Wilkes standing in health before him, put a smile on Rhett's tan face. Melanie had been like a little sister to him, Rhett could only hope his actions wouldn't stop that from happening again.   
  
  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Mrs. Wilkes." Rhett greeted, then kissed Melly's hand respectfully. "Scarlett has told me, she's been staying with you for the last few weeks." Rhett said as Scarlett walked up to the pair.   
  
  
  
"Yes she has Mr. Butler, and I've been grateful for her company. Your wife has been a heaven sent helping with the sewing of pillowcases, which were sold at the bazaar tonight. And if it hadn't been for Scarlett's presence and unselfishness, I would have had to attend the McClure girl's booth tonight myself." Melly stated as she looked down at her black mourning dress.   
  
  
  
Scarlett barely kept a giggle from leaving her lips. How dear sweet Melanie always thought the best of everyone. It was because Melly herself never could imagine doing anything other then to help someone. Being selfish to Melanie Wilkes was an alien thing, and Scarlett could truly say she loved that about her friend.   
  
  
  
"I was saddened to hear of your brother's death, Mrs. Wilkes. But allow me to say, To die for ones country is to live forever." Rhett looked to Scarlett, hoping she wouldn't have laughter in her eyes. He had meant every word of what he had just spoken. Sure he had used those exact words once upon a time to get a raise out of Scarlett, but Rhett also remembered how much comfort they seemed to bring to Melanie. Besides Scarlett wasn't Charles' widow this time, there was no need for sarcasm.   
  
  
  
"That's so kind of you to say, Mr. Butler." Melanie replied, looking to Scarlett, silently asking with her eyes if she wanted her to leave or stay.   
  
  
  
"Please call me, Rhett or at the very least Captain Butler." Rhett said, addressing Melanie. It didn't seem right for Melly to call him Mr. Butler. Rhett found he had to stop and wonder how Scarlett had been able to handle living here in this house even if only on a visit. She had lived in this very house off and on for years. Now to come here as a guest and know you will never be anything but had to be, at the very least, weird.   
  
  
  
Rhett had never thought of it before, but this whole year must have been difficult on Scarlett, living in the past at her parents' plantation, knowing that neither of them lived past the war.   
  
Gerald O'Hara's body did, but not his mind. And to add to that, thinking he had just used her for one night . . . . Indeed everything he knew of so far hadn't pointed to Scarlett having had a good year.   
  
  
  
"Captain Butler, Scarlett, I'm afraid I'm awfully tired and must bid you good night now." Melanie said, having seen in Scarlett's eyes a desire to be alone with Rhett.   
  
  
  
"Rhett I'm going to go upstairs with Melanie for a second, the parlor is just through those doors." Scarlett said pointing towards the sitting room. Mindful that Melly was standing with them. "I'll be back down in less then five minutes." Scarlett stated, then kissed Rhett's cheek as she followed Melanie up the stairs.   
  
  
  
Melanie turned her head, making sure Rhett had done as Scarlett asked, and went to wait for her in the parlor. Seeing that he had, Melly turned to Scarlett and asked, "Scarlett darling, you haven't told Captain Butler about Bonnie yet have you?"   
  
  
  
"Not yet." Scarlett smiled then added, "I've decided to show him instead."   
  
  
  
"Captain Butler seems nice and I am sure he will be delighted to meet his daughter." Melanie said with nothing but kindness in her voice. Scarlett wasn't at all surprised that Melly was behind her 100 percent, she always was.   
  
  
  
"Rhett loves Bonnie . . . I mean he will love Bonnie as much as I do." Scarlett said biting her lip as they took the last step on to the second floor. "I do hope Bonnie doesn't start crying when I pick her up." Scarlett's anxiety over the meeting ahead was making her feel a sudden sense of fear. 'Fiddle-Dee-Dee.' Scarlett told herself 'There's nothing to fear Rhett loves Bonnie and will be ecstatic to be able to once again hold their daughter in his arm's.'   
  
  
  
"She shouldn't, Bonnie was sound asleep last time I checked in on her." Melanie said as she walked past the nursery door. "I guess I'll see you in the morning Scarlett, and of course, Captain Butler is welcome to stay the night as well."   
  
  
  
Scarlett just smiled, leave it to Melly to think of the matter of where Rhett was staying, when all she could think of at the moment was telling Rhett of Bonnie. Opening the nursery door slowly, so as to not wake Bonnie, Scarlett walked in, the lamp in the corner still burning bright.   
  
  
  
Scarlett had to check that lamp ten times a night to make sure it hadn't gone out. Bonnie hated the dark. At first Scarlett had thought a baby couldn't hate anything, but her daughter had taught her another wise. Right after her birth Scarlett had decided the baby would sleep in her room with her. It was difficult at first getting awoken at all hours of the night with crying, Bonnie wanting to be changed or feed. But over time, Scarlett had learned to accept being woke from cries and now that Bonnie didn't cry as much in the night, Scarlett would wake just to check on her.   
  
  
  
It had been hard for Mother and daughter both when coming to Atlanta on this visit and learning they wouldn't share the same room. But Scarlett knew it was for the best, if she did get Rhett back, he might not want a baby sleeping in their room.   
  
  
  
Blue eyes met green as Scarlett looked down into her daughter's crib. Bonnie was wide-awake, looking up at her, "Bonnie baby, whatever are you doing up?" Scarlett asked then laughed at herself for asking her tiny daughter such a question.   
  
  
  
"I have a wonderful surprise for you." Scarlett said as she gently picked up her baby and was relieved when she didn't cry.   
  
"Rhett is going to be so happy to see you." Scarlett then turned around with Bonnie in her arms walking to the door. She couldn't wait to see Rhett's face when he saw Bonnie. There wasn't any way possible Rhett wouldn't recognize Bonnie, even though she was so tiny. Rhett had been the one who had taken care of Bonnie, when she was a baby the first time. Scarlett now understood how Rhett could play with and just hold Bonnie for hours at a time, because she did all of those things herself this time around.   
  
  
  
Taking one step at a time ever so slowly, mindful of her baby daughter in her arms, Scarlett looked at the light cast on the floor before the parlor.   
  
  
  
"Well this surprise I know you'll love Rhett, so close your eyes." Scarlett called out, looking at Bonnie's curly head. Taking the last step off the staircase she asked, "Are they closed yet?"   
  
  
  
"Yes my love, they're closed, you can come in now." Rhett answered just as he closed his dark eyes. He wasn't sure just what Scarlett was up too, but whatever it was, Rhett knew it was making Scarlett happy and that's the one thing he always wanted to do from this day on. Hearing footsteps stop right ahead of him Rhett asked with closed eyes. "Can I open my eyes now?"   
  
  
  
Scarlett took a few seconds before she answered Rhett's question as she held Bonnie in her arms so the tiny baby would be facing her father. "Okay Rhett, open your eyes."   
  
  
  
Rhett had his eyes opened in a second's time and was greeted with the sight of his wife holding a baby. At first glance Rhett had thought, not allowing his heart to hope for the impossible, that Scarlett was holding Wade as a baby. To show him, she hadn't been wrong and that Wade was alive, but wasn't her's. It only took Rhett another second to realize that thought was wrong. Rhett knew those black curls and tiny smile anywhere. It was Bonnie Scarlett was holding. His precious little angel, Rhett looked up speechless into Scarlett's misty emerald eyes.   
  
  
  
"How?" he asked as his trembling hands moved in order to take his daughter into his arms.   
  
  
  
"Really Rhett, I'm positive you know more about the bird's and the bee's then I do." Scarlett joked as she felt Bonnie being lifted from her arms. There was no mistaking the look of utter joy and amazement on Rhett face as he held their daughter in his arms.   
  
  
  
Laughing at Scarlett's joke, Rhett just held his little girl closer. Scarlett froze as father and daughter got to know each other. Tears ran down her face, so Scarlett's dream the one she had, had since learning of her pregnancy was playing out before her very eyes.   
  
  
  
Rhett sat himself on the loveseat as he smiled at Bonnie and received a smile from her in return. Scarlett took the empty seat next to them, and Bonnie eyes fell onto her Mother. Scarlett knew what that look meant, Bonnie was about to start crying for her. And while she had never minded it before, Scarlett didn't want Rhett to feel Bonnie was rejecting him with her cries for her Mother.   
  
  
  
Right now Rhett was thrilled, he had his daughter back. Soon though, he would realize that if he had returned sooner, he could have been here when Bonnie was born.   
  
  
  
"What do you think of your Daddy Bonnie? Do you think we should keep him?" Scarlett asked, trying to soothe the baby. Giving Bonnie her finger, Scarlett giggled at Rhett's laughter.   
  
  
  
"She's so small, I almost forgot Bonnie had ever been this little." Rhett stated aloud, his eyes glued on her.   
  
  
  
"I know." Scarlett said as Bonnie started to fuss, she was just about to reach for her when Rhett rocked Bonnie gently back and forth in his arms. In less then a second, Bonnie had stopped and was smiling once again. "Nice trick, I usually have to take her from whoever is holding her when she starts fussing up. Bonnie like to monopolize all my time."   
  
  
  
"Has Bonnie done the impossible Scarlett?" Rhett said looking from his daughter to his wife "Dare I say it? Bonnie has made you this time around want to be a mother."   
  
  
  
Scarlett had expected a question along this line. After all when they were married before she hadn't been much of a mother to any of her children then. It still sting her heart though that he couldn't just tell by the way she looked at Bonnie how much she loved the child. "I love her Rhett, so much at times I just want to hold her and never let go."   
  
  
  
"We're going to have lot's of fun aren't we Scarlett, fighting over who gets to hold Bonnie?" Rhett jested. It was going to take awhile for Rhett to be able to believe his eyes not only did he have Bonnie back, but Scarlett had grown up as well.   
  
  
  
"We will Rhett, if you don't learn to share Bonnie." Scarlett stated wanting Rhett to now she didn't plan on going back to her earlier motherly ways.   
  
  
  
"As long as it's with you, I can share Bonnie, but I don't know about anybody else." Rhett said as Bonnie's blue eyes started to close. He knew soon his little angel would be asleep.   
  
  
  
Laughing, which made Bonnie's eyes open wide Scarlett said, "Pa just might fight you over that Rhett, he's taking a liking to as he calls her his Bonnie Blue O'Hara"   
  
  
  
"O'Hara?" Rhett questioned. He knew Scarlett was still his wife so logically their daughter held his last name, not her mother's maiden.   
  
  
  
"Not to worry Rhett, Bonnie has your last name. But Pa just won't accept it, he keeps trying to bully me into divorce you." Scarlett said shaking her head. "I'm sure if I hadn't turned up pregnant with Bonnie, Pa would have had our marriage annulled. You're not his favorite person Rhett." she finished lightly, leaving out the many times Gerald O'Hara had threatened to kill his wayward son-in-law.   
  
  
  
"From what I recall about your father Scarlett, I didn't expect to be." Rhett said as Bonnie started to cry after a few moments and the rocking didn't seem to work. Rhett raised an eyebrow in question to Scarlett. Seeing it, Scarlett took the crying baby from her father and held her close, rubbing her back. In no time at all Bonnie's cries stopped and the baby girl was asleep in her Mother arms.   
  
  
  
"Bonnie cries like that when she's tired." Scarlett explained, proving to Rhett just how much she had truly changed. "Do you want to help me, put Bonnie to bed?" Scarlett asked standing up.   
  
  
  
Rhett nodded his head 'yes'. As they made their way up the staircase, Rhett chuckled as he realized in all the years he had been in Miss Hamilton house this was only the second time he had been on the second floor. The first time being the night the Yankee's took Atlanta. And Rhett wasn't in the mood to look around he was to worried at the time with getting Mrs. Wilkes out of here. Looking around now Rhett could tell that it was women who lived alone in this house. It had a feeling of a dollhouse to it.   
  
  
  
Rhett just followed Scarlett as she stopped before a door. "Allow me." Rhett said as he stepped in front of Scarlett to open what he would guess to be the nursery door.   
  
  
  
"Thank you." Scarlett whisper as she entered Bonnie's room. Rhett closely on her heels watching as she laid their sleeping daughter down for the night. Both stood there for a few minutes watching Bonnie sleep. A smile lit up Scarlett's face as Rhett reached for her hand. "Rhett why don't we go to my room so we can talk?"   
  
  
  
Smirking Rhett walked towards the door they just entered a few minutes earlier. With Scarlett right behind him he asked in a low tone, so not to wake the other people in the house who were sleeping. "Which room is your's Scarlett?"   
  
  
  
Taking the lead once again Scarlett who's hand was still holding Rhett's pulled him along until they stopped at the bedroom door next to Bonnie's. "This is Honey's room. But Melly insisted I use it, because it's the closest bedroom to the nursery." Scarlett said, turning the doorknob ever so slowly.   
  
  
  
Scarlett was afraid of what would happen next. It had been over a year since she and Rhett had shared a bedroom as husband and wife and that had ended badly the only good thing coming from it being Bonnie. This time things were different Rhett remembered everything and he loved her, he wasn't going to leave her again.   
  
  
  
Rhett pushed the door open wide once Scarlett had opened it. He could sense her apprehension, but Rhett also realized there was little he could do other then show Scarlett in every way possible he wasn't leaving, "So this was young Mr. Hamilton's room at one time?"   
  
  
  
Scarlett shook her head 'no', "That would be the nursery. Melanie told me Honey couldn't bear to stay in Charles' old room without him. So Honey moved to the guestroom." Scarlett said wondering if something were to happen to Rhett if she would react the same way? Somehow Scarlett didn't think she would though.   
  
  
  
"Such a shame, I had always wanted to see what your bedroom here looked like." Rhett said, looking around the room that screamed it didn't belong to Scarlett. It was too plain and simple and had a dull look too it. This wasn't a room Scarlett would want to live in for long.   
  
  
  
"This house even when I owned half of it, never felt like mine Rhett, and as for the room it looked much as this one does." Scarlett stopped, unsure if she should continue or not. Rhett's eyes pleaded with her to go on, to open up not just her heart but her mind to him as well.   
  
  
  
"Frank felt at home here but I never did, there is only two places I ever felt at home at. Tara and our house Rhett. Looking back or ahead I'm, never sure what to call it. I figured out why, living at Tara and with you Rhett were the only times I ever felt loved."   
  
  
  
Rhett listen and found himself smiling, not at Scarlett mentioning Frank, he could have gone without hearing that, but that finally he could himself talk to someone else about the future without being thought crazy.   
  
  
  
"I'm glad you felt loved Scarlett, that's exactly how I wanted you to feel."   
  
  
  
"I just wish I could have made you feel the same way Rhett." Scarlett said standing on her tipping toes to kiss Rhett's tempting lips. "I'll make it up to you I promise."   
  
  
  
"I'm going make sure you keep that promise Scarlett and make one of my own. I promise to never walk away from you and Bonnie again." Rhett supplied in-between kisses he bestowed upon his wife.   
  
  
  
"That's good to hear, I'm afraid your Mother wouldn't have been happy to received another letter from me asking where you were." Scarlett stated as her knees became weaken from Rhett's passionate kisses.   
  
  
  
Laughing Rhett picked Scarlett up holding her close to him. "I wanted to kill you when my Mother refused to answer any of my letters. I was sure you had told my Mother in order to punish me." Kissing Scarlett to silence her from replying he pulled away then said. "I know now that wasn't the reason my love. Scarlett you just wanted to know where I was. I'm not angry any longer. Mother, I'm sure will be thrilled to learn that we've reconciled and that she has a granddaughter."   
  
  
  
Scarlett winced a little at Rhett's last words; he noticed of course Rhett always noticed everything about her. "I kind of wrote your Mother about Bonnie." Scarlett could see Rhett was upset that he wasn't the one who got to tell his Mother about their daughter. "Rhett I did it for you. My Mother was writing her sisters about the baby. I felt it was my place as your wife, for your Mother to hear such good news from family, not friends."   
  
  
  
'Leave it to Scarlett,' Rhett thought 'to make me start out upset at her then switch and be anger at myself.' Scarlett had been only thinking of his Mother. And Rhett had to admit to himself he was grateful to Scarlett that his Mother learned it from, as Scarlett's had said, family.   
  
  
  
"Since you've been in contact with my parents Scarlett, tell me, how has my Mother and sister been doing?" Rhett asked as he sat Scarlett down on the edge of the bed.   
  
  
  
"Good, both keep begging me to bring Bonnie on a visit." Scarlett replied, leaving out anything about the note Rhett's father had wrote her, asking for her forgiveness for his ungentlemanly son's actions and stating that she and Bonnie would always have a place in his home.   
  
  
  
"Nothing less would I expect from my Mother and Rosemary. When I brought  
  
Bonnie with me to Charleston, they both thought they were in heaven." Rhett said ,remembering that trip that he took so long ago now.   
  
  
  
"I'm sure they will be again, when we visit." Scarlett said as Rhett took a seat next to her on the bed. "We can go anywhere you want to Rhett, there's nothing holding me here."   
  
  
  
"That's good to know my pet, but with the war going I think Atlanta might be the safest place for now." Rhett said as he pulled Scarlett onto his lap. "I probable should be going now my love, Miss Pittypat I'm sure wouldn't want me spending the night under her roof." Rhett said wanting to see just how far Scarlett would go to get him to stay.   
  
  
  
"That's nonsense Rhett, Melanie told me when I was getting Bonnie that you could stay." Scarlett had victory written all over her face as she leaned in to kiss her husband.   
  
  
  
"That was nice of Miss Melly, I'm sure she'll hear her Aunt complain about a scoundrel like me sleeping in her house later." Rhett said after they broke for air.   
  
  
  
"Let's not talk about Pittypat, Melanie or anyone else, don't you agree Rhett would have better things we could do with our time?" Scarlett asked flashing her dimples to Rhett.   
  
  
  
"Just what better things do you have in mind Mrs. Butler?" Rhett asked in return with a look crossed between teasing and passionate. As the answer to Rhett's question, Scarlett kissed him holding nothing back ,showing Rhett in that one kiss how much she had missed and loved him. Both succumbing to their desire Rhett and Scarlett decided no more words were needed this night between them. Each knew the other loved them, that was all that either found mattered.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Rhett, who had never been to Tara before, watched through the window waiting for the plantation to come into view. Scarlett had insisted upon an enclosed carriage for her return trip to Tara. It seemed Bonnie had a dislike for open carriages. It probably was the wind blowing in her little face that bothered his daughter. Rhett wasn't at all surprised when Miss Hamilton didn't try, as Melanie had, to talk them into staying a few more days. He knew Pittypat was happy to see the Butlers' leave her house.   
  
  
  
"Oh Rhett I can't wait to show you my Tara." Scarlett said while holding Bonnie, the baby making happy baby noises as she looked at her father.   
  
  
  
"And I can't wait to see it my pet." Rhett replied as he rubbed Bonnie's little head. This was how things should have been between Scarlett and he in the beginning. Rhett had let his fear of Scarlett learning of his love for her and turning it into a weapon against him, stop him from showing her any tenderness or kindness. Stopped him from shower Scarlett with the affection she had so deeply longed for.   
  
  
  
Rhett could call the kettle black and admit now that during their first try at marriage, he had been cruel and mean spirited to Scarlett. Always finding he never could punish her enough for not loving him as he loved her. All the while giving her no reason to fall in love with him.   
  
  
  
How Scarlett had fallen in love with him, Rhett found still amazed him. Last night Scarlett demonstrated just how deep her love for him ran; Rhett couldn't help but smile at that thought. Rhett knew the day ahead would be long and demanding. Gerald O'Hara would not be easily convinced of Rhett's good intentions. It was going to take time to convince his father-in-law, Rhett knew but Scarlett and Bonnie were both well worth the effort on his part.   
  
  
  
"I hate to sound like a child Scarlett, but are we there yet?" Rhett asked teasing. "Are you sure not sending a telegram telling or our arrival was best my pet?" he asked turning serious for a moment.   
  
  
  
"Yes quite Rhett. No need to give Pa time to get his shotgun ready." Scarlett said coyly as she handed Bonnie to him. "As long as you're holding his granddaughter, Pa won't try to hurt you Rhett." Scarlett said laughing.   
  
  
  
"Ha ha . . . very funny my love." Rhett said as Bonnie grabbed his finger with her tiny hand. "But I'm not afraid of your Father, Scarlett. Don't get me wrong I wouldn't put it past Mr. O'Hara to want and try to kill me. It's you Scarlett I have confidence in. Your ability to wrap your Father around your little finger."   
  
  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea Rhett?" Scarlett asked coquettishly, as the carriage turned onto the road that led to Tara.   
  
  
  
"Because my pet, even since the day I laid eyes on you. You've had every man within a hundred feet of you wrapped around you finger." Rhett said as he noted Scarlett moved closer towards the carriage door.   
  
  
  
"Stop the carriage." Scarlett called out as she opened the door while it was still going. With one thing on her mind, she wanted Rhett to see the view of Tara from this distance. It always took her breath away. An instance later, Scarlett was out of the carriage and running towards the tree that held the view she wanted.   
  
  
  
"Rhett are you coming?" Scarlett asked as she looked over her shoulder to see what was keeping her husband.   
  
  
  
Rhett was following Scarlett with a smirk on his face. She looked so like a child who couldn't wait to show off her new toy. As he and Bonnie reached the tree Scarlett was standing before, Rhett was about to ask his wife what this was all about when his eyes caught sight of Tara.   
  
  
  
Before him was green grass and a white two story house, it was all exactly how Rhett had pictured Tara, but much more beautiful. Rhett could see know why Scarlett had come to him offering to be his ,istress to save this plantation.   
  
  
  
"It's breathtaking Scarlett."   
  
  
  
"Thank you." Scarlett replied taking Rhett's words as a personal complement. "I've always loved the view from here, this is Pa and my special place. We come up here all the time and just sat for hours talking. Bonnie loves it here too."   
  
  
  
"It's easy to see why Mrs. Butler it's beautiful. I can see why you and your father love it so." Rhett stated as he held Bonnie out for Scarlett to take. Once Bonnie was safely in her Mother's arms Rhett leaned against the tree behind Scarlett, then pulled his wife into his arms. Holding his family close Rhett watched the wind blow on the grass and treetops before them.   
  
  
  
"Have I told you today Scarlett, how much I love you?" Rhett asked as he used her shoulder to rest his chin on.   
  
  
  
"No . . . not today" Scarlett answered as she felt Bonnie kick her little legs back and forth.   
  
  
  
"Well I do. More then anything or anyone, except maybe Bonnie."   
  
Scarlett just closed her eyes and sighed with a smile on her face. Scarlett had everything she could ever want holding her or her holding it. "I love you too Rhett, and as much as I would love nothing more then to sit here in your arms all day, we must be getting to Tara. I can't wait for you to get to meet my Mother."   
  
  
  
Rhett exhaled and watched as Scarlett with Bonnie made her way back to their carriage. Following her, Rhett turned to see once more the breathtaking view of Tara and noticed how the wind of a few minutes ago left many objects on the path ahead. A smile appeared in his dark eyes as a second wind came along, one that blew away all the objects the first wind had left behind. Leaving nothing in it's wake but a clear and clean path ahead for them to take.   
  
  
  
Scarlett smiled sweetly at Rhett as he entered their carriage and they once again started off for Tara. Silently Scarlett thanked God for giving her and Rhett this second chance with Bonnie and their life together. This time she wouldn't mess it up with childish infatuation. Scarlett had no need to, all her dreams for tomorrow and countless ones after that had been answered today with Rhett by her side.   
  
  
  
As the carriage moved onward and the wind blew on. The Butler's had finally found the happiness they always wanted.   
  
  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
